Le Pire Slytherin
by WindEole
Summary: Lorsque le Pire Slytherin de l'Histoire de Poudlard tombe amoureux, personne n'est à l'abri. Logique Shadok et Mauvaise Foi viendront à bout de tous les obstacles. Petit OneShot (Harry/Théo) pour remercier mes revieweurs du Clan Talos. UPDATE : pour remercier mes revieweurs sur Les Rowane, voici un deuxième chapitre (Draco/Ginny).
1. Chapter 1

**LE PIRE SLYTHERIN DE L'HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD**

L'ensemble des élèves de la promotion Harry Potter étaient revenus à Poudlard pour une « Huitième Année ». Tout se passait relativement bien, après un premier mois délicat. Harry Potter et ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, pensaient que, pour une fois, ils allaient avoir une année scolaire à peu près normale.

Quelle drôle d'idée.

Harry Potter l'ignorait, mais Sybille Trelawnay avait fait une autre prédiction le concernant : « Haaaaarry Pooooootter aura une année scolaire normale à Poudlard lorsque les poules auront des deeeeeeeeeents. »

Ce n'était pas dit comme ça, bien sûr, c'était mieux tourné. Et malheureusement, cette prophétie avait été détruite malencontreusement lors de l'attaque au Ministère de la Magie, c'est pourquoi personne n'en a entendu parler avant.

Toujours est-il que, à l'heure actuelle, les poules n'ayant pas de dents, il était impensable qu'Harry Potter bénéficie d'une année scolaire normale. Mais d'où viendrait l'attaque cette fois-ci ? Eh bien, tout simplement du pire Slytherin de l'histoire de Poudlard.

**oOo**

Vous le voyez ? C'est lui, là. Celui qui est un peu à part. Qui n'a pas eu droit à une seule ligne de dialogue ni dans les romans, ni dans les films.

Mais si, vous le voyez, le brun, là, chétif, à l'écart. Cheveux noirs, mi-longs, rassemblés en catogan. Un type aux yeux bleus. Des yeux très bleus, d'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose qu'on retiendra de lui. Mais si, vous le connaissez. Ah. Ça y est, vous vous souvenez de son nom ? Oui, c'est ça.

Théodore Nott.

L'Autre Sang-Pur. Celui qui serait capable de tenir tête à Draco Malfoy s'ils avaient l'idée saugrenue de comparer leurs arbres généalogiques et le nombre de mariages entre cousins plus ou moins éloignés.

Un calme, ce Théo. Un studieux. Un demi-Serdaigle, pourrait-on dire. Mais les autres élèves de sa Maison ne s'y trompaient pas. Ils savaient, eux, que derrière ces atours simples et cette apparente timidité, se cachait le Pire Slytherin de l'Histoire de Poudlard. (Il y a des majuscules parce que les Slytherins sont comme ça, ils aiment le décorum. Ils vous épargnent l'italique, soyez reconnaissant.)

Il était Le Pire, au point que ses camarades en avaient honte.

**oOo**

Les Slytherins.

Les Slytherins sont des gens réputés ambitieux, rusés et calculateurs. Le corollaire de ces qualités, c'est leur goût de la discrétion et de la subtilité. Et un brin de Mauvaise Foi.

Si on devait noter Théodore sur tous ces points, sur 100, cela donnerait ceci :

Ambition : 1

Ruse : 100

Calculation : 250

Discrétion : 0

Subtilité : 0

Mauvaise Foi : 550 000

Théodore s'était spécialisé dans la Mauvaise Foi, qualité qu'il a élevée au rang d'art, même Draco Malfoy, qui aurait dû tenir le titre, ne faisait pas le poids.

**oOo**

Théodore n'était guère un ambitieux, mais parfois (ambition = 1 souvenez-vous…) il voulait quelque chose. Par exemple, Théodore n'aime pas le vert, il préfère le bleu, il fallait donc qu'il change les draperies de son lit à baldaquin. Et comme Théo était un Slytherin, il se devait de Concocter des Plans.

Des Plans Machiavéliques (appréciez les majuscules), et qui auraient probablement marché et changé la face du monde – en tout cas celle de l'école, disons, ou au moins celle de la salle commune des Slytherins… bon d'accord, celle du dortoir… – s'il ne les avait pas… exposés. Expliqués. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il manigançait. Pour un Slytherin, c'était la honte.

Alors lorsque Théo s'éclairait, souriait, et se réjouissait d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle idée géniale qui allait Changer la Face du Monde, ses camarades se prenaient la tête entre les mains. Et l'entendre expliquer avec arguments forts convaincants que le vert et le bleu, en fait, c'est la même chose puisque ce sont des couleurs froides, c'était d'une telle Mauvaise Foi, que ses camarades de dortoir avaient cédé et l'avaient laissé changer ses rideaux. Théo assommait ses interlocuteurs avec sa Mauvaise Foi niveau 550 000, les laissant KO debout, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Draco avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que les Plans Machiavéliques, pour avoir un effet maximal, devaient rester SECRETS. Ne pas être DIVULGUES à tout le monde.

\- « Mais si ça reste secret, les gens ne sauront pas que ça vient de moi !? » avait rétorqué Théodore, complètement outré.

Quel intérêt de changer la face du monde si les gens ne savent pas qui est responsable du changement, effectivement.

Et Draco avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que la Mauvaise Foi, pour être efficace et appréciée, devait être utilisée avec PARCIMONIE, et de manière CIBLEE.

\- « Ce n'est pas de la Mauvaise Foi, c'est de la Logique ! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si les gens n'ont pas la même Logique que moi. » lui avait répondu Théodore avec indignation et mépris.

Après cette conversation édifiante, Draco avait renoncé à inclure le Pire Slytherin de l'Histoire de Poudlard dans son petit groupe.

Au vu des événements qui suivirent, ce n'était pas si mal joué de la part de Théodore Nott. Et mieux : son Plan Machiavélique avait marché, et son lit arborait fièrement des rideaux bleus.

**oOo**

Quel plan Théodore Nott avait-il donc concocté pour nos Huitièmes Années en général, et pour notre célèbre Harry Potter en particulier ?

Ah. Il faut revenir un peu en arrière pour vous expliquer. Là, nous sommes mi-Octobre, revenons donc début Septembre, plus exactement le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Nous sommes à Londres, sur la voie 9 3/4, le Poudlard Express attend que ses jeunes voyageurs soient installés et aient fait leurs adieux à leurs parents. Théodore est sur le quai, sa malle à ses pieds, son panier à chat posé dessus. Il n'a pas envie de monter dans le train – et en même temps il n'a pas envie de retourner chez lui. Alors il boude, les bras croisés.

Arrive Harry Potter depuis la barrière magique qui sépare la gare moldue de la gare sorcière, poussant devant lui un chariot chargé. Et Harry Potter lui fait un signe de la main, son visage s'éclaire, son regard vert scintille de plaisir et de joie derrière ses lunettes rondes, une brise légère vient souffler ses cheveux désordonnés, écartant les quelques mèches noires cachant la Fameuse Cicatrice.

Théodore est subjugué. Secoué. Bouleversé.

Evidemment, le geste ne lui est pas adressé, et Harry Potter le dépasse bientôt pour retrouver, un peu plus loin, ses amis Ron, Hermione, et Ginny. Accolades, embrassades, et tout le tintouin, mais derrière eux, c'est un Théodore Nott ébahi qui les observe, qui l'observe Lui, Harry Potter, la mâchoire décrochée et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Théodore Nott est tombé amoureux.

**oOo**

Son père allait le tuer, c'était certain. Un Nott ne peut pas être homosexuel, et pour un fils de Mangemort, c'était une idée ridicule de tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Mais bon. C'est la vie, hein. Théodore était amoureux, il comptait faire fi de tous les obstacles, et séduire son Harry Potter de façon à ce qu'ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il concocta soigneusement son Plan – qu'il intitula : C'EST COMME CA ET C'EST PAS AUTREMENT (parce qu'un plan sans titre est voué à l'échec, d'ailleurs le Plan Machiavélique de Voldemort n'avait pas de titre, et il a échoué, c'est bien la preuve qu'il faut un titre pour que ça marche).

Afin d'éviter les problèmes, il attendit quelques semaines avant de mettre son Plan en action – il allait avoir dix-huit ans fin Septembre. Une fois son anniversaire passé, il enclencha la première phase : il envoya un hibou à son père, lui annonçant qu'il souhaitait courtiser Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre de son fils, le père Nott eut un peu de mal à respirer. Et ne sut pas bien comment réagir. Il se voyait mal envoyer une Hurlante à son fils, il imaginait la petite lettre rouge arriver au petit-déjeuner et hurler devant tout le monde : THEODORE NOTT TROISIEME DU NOM, COMMENT OSES-TU TOMBER AMOUREUX DE CE MISERABLE HARRY POTTER, JE T'INTERDIS DE L'APPROCHER, DE LUI PARLER, ET MEME DE LE REGARDER.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment envoyer cela. Ce serait le scandale, et ça risquait en plus d'attirer l'attention dudit Harry Potter. Le père Nott opta pour une réponse financière – pour s'apercevoir que, maintenant que son fils avait dix-huit ans, il n'avait plus la main sur ses comptes… Il songea à le déshériter, mais ça n'avait pas de sens : au profit de qui ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre Nott que Théodore, et lui-même était trop vieux pour se marier et avoir d'autres enfants…

La mort dans l'âme, il dut se contenter d'une lettre simple : « Je ne suis pas content. Pas content _du tout_. » Et il croisa les doigts très fort pour que Harry Potter résiste aux manipulations machiavéliques de son… Ah non, pas d'espoir de ce côté-là, vu comment Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient réussi à manipuler cet imbécile.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit parfaitement hétérosexuel.

**oOo**

Le temps que le père Nott épuise toutes ses options, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et nous voilà donc revenus à la mi-Octobre, lors d'un petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les hiboux viennent d'arriver, et Théodore Nott arbore maintenant un sourire ravi à la lecture de la lettre brève de son papa. Son Plan fonctionnait à merveille, il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase.

La phase « Séduire Harry Potter ». Pour rappel : Subtilité = 0.

Théodore se leva, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta juste derrière le brun Harry, qui était en grande conversation avec Ginny Weasley. Il était vraiment temps que Théodore intervienne, mais il était poli alors il attendit que Harry Potter le remarque. Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci tourna un regard vert interrogateur et légèrement méfiant vers lui, Théodore lui fit un grand sourire.

\- « Harry Potter. Je suis amoureux de toi. Alors je vais faire ta connaissance, te courtiser, te séduire, te mettre dans mon lit, ensuite on se mariera et on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Donc, la première étape, c'est de se rencontrer. Ce matin on a un cours de Potions dans les donjons, et ensuite on devra monter deux étages, je serai devant toi dans les escaliers, je tomberai en arrière, tu me rattraperas, et, reconnaissant, je te donnerai un chaste baiser pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Ce sera une très bonne rencontre. A tout à l'heure, prépare-toi ! »

Un long silence suivit les explications de Théo, qu'Harry rompit d'un :

\- « Quoi !? » interloqué.

A la table des Slytherins, les élèves cachaient leurs visages entre leurs mains, mortifiés.

**oOo**

Le cours de Potions – sous la supervision de Slughorn – se passa sans incidents, fait assez rare pour être souligné, le groupe Slytherin-Gryffondor étant réputé explosif. Le professeur fut cependant un peu surpris de l'espèce de chaos qui éclata au moment de sortir. Il semblait qu'Harry Potter avait décidé de se dépêcher de ranger ses affaires et se précipitait vers la porte, pour être devancé – de peu, certes, mais devancé quand même – par Théodore Nott. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'il passait la porte devant lui. Harry le suivit, la mort dans l'âme, mais avec, curieusement, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Dans l'escalier, Harry fixait Théo avec une certaine résignation, jusqu'à ce que le Slytherin lui jette un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Alors Harry se redressa, en alerte, tandis que Théo basculait en arrière.

\- « Oh, Merlin, je tombe, au secours ! »

Evidemment, il tomba sur Harry, qui le retint, évidemment – parce qu'il n'était pas envisageable qu'Harry Potter laisse tomber un élève sans lui porter secours. En un quart de seconde, Théo se retourna, et se blottit, tout tremblant, contre son torse, avant de lever sur lui des yeux étoilés.

\- « Mon Sauveur ! Ça mérite récompense ! »

Il se redressa juste assez pour lui donner un baiser – il visait la bouche, mais Harry ayant tourné légèrement la tête, le baiser atterrit au coin des lèvres.

\- « Zut, j'ai raté. On recommence ! »

\- « Quoi !? »

Harry ne fut pas assez rapide, et cette fois, Théo réussit à atteindre ses lèvres. Ce ne fut rien d'autre qu'un bécot, mais il provoqua un fard impitoyable chez le brun aux lunettes.

\- « Ah voilà. Là, c'était parfait. Bon. Il faut que tu me donnes ton emploi du temps, comme ça je pourrais organiser d'autres rencontres dans les escaliers. »

\- « Quoi !? »

\- « Il en faut au moins trois. »

\- « Qu… Et pourquoi trois ? »

\- « Parce que c'est un chiffre impair. »

\- « Je… Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

\- « C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'Arithmancie. Un chiffre impair, c'est mieux. Du moins jusqu'à sept. Après, quand tu arrives à neuf, eh bien autant arrondir à dix, puisque c'est un chiffre rond, et après dix, ben… onze n'est pas un bon numéro, treize n'en parlons pas. Dix-sept n'a aucun intérêt, dix-neuf ne sert à rien. Donc après dix, il vaut mieux aller de cinq en cinq. D'ailleurs, pour toi, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux cinq rencontres au lieu de trois… »

\- « Euh… Une seule suffit, je pense. »

\- « Apparemment non. Tu as tourné la tête quand j'ai voulu te remercier. »

\- « Ben… »

\- « Ces rencontres, c'est pour faire connaissance. Si je ne peux pas faire ta connaissance dans ces moments-là, comment on fera quand les choses deviendront sérieuses ? »

\- « Mais… »

\- « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton emploi du temps. Et il vaut mieux me le donner maintenant, sinon on va être en retard au cours de Métamorphose, je te signale qu'on bloque l'escalier, et nos camarades vont nous en vouloir, et on va faire perdre des points à nos Maisons, et les Gryffondors n'auront pas la Coupe cette année parce que tu ne m'auras pas donné ton emploi du temps. »

C'est un Harry Potter complètement dépassé, légèrement paniqué et un peu ahuri par la tournure de la conversation, qui remit finalement son emploi du temps à un Théodore qui, durant tout l'échange, était resté accroché à son cou. Lorsqu'enfin, Théo consentit à le libérer, Harry était devenu le réceptacle des regards de commisération de la part des Slytherins – ça lui faisait bizarre, même si c'était plus agréable que la colère ou le mépris dont il avait l'habitude. Même Malfoy semblait le plaindre. Et derrière lui, les Gryffondors ricanaient ou souriaient. Ron, en le dépassant, lui adressa un drôle de sourire et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.

\- « Comment tu t'es fait avoir ! » rigola-t-il.

**oOo**

Il y eut une deuxième rencontre dans la journée. Une rencontre totalement fortuite, que Théodore avait planifiée avec Harry pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Mais un homme prévenu en vaux deux, et lorsque dans l'escalier fatidique, Théodore lui jeta un coup d'œil complice par-dessus son épaule, Harry attendit qu'il se soit à nouveau retourné et s'écarta, laissant Ron rattraper Théo, tandis que celui-ci prononçait le texte prévu par son script.

\- « Oh, Merlin, je tombe, au sec… Ah mais non, ça ne va pas _du tout_ ça ! »

Un simple aperçu des cheveux roux de Ron et de ses yeux rieurs, et Théo sut qu'il y avait un Imprévu. Il se retint à la rambarde, brusquement, évitant de tomber dans les bras du rouquin – il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait besoin de le _récompenser_ lui aussi.

C'est un Théodore furibond qui se redressa et se tourna, noir de colère, vers un Harry qui regrettait brusquement de s'être défilé.

\- « Harry Potter. »

\- « Euh… »

\- « Y-a-t'il une bonne raison qui expliquerait que quelqu'un d'autre que toi se trouve derrière moi ? »

\- « Je… »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. »

\- « En fait… »

\- « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. »

\- « Oui, mais… »

\- « Pour la peine, tu me dois dix bisous. »

\- « Quoi ?! Mais… »

\- « Tu râles ? C'est vingt ! Et assume tes responsabilités ! »

Harry leva les bras au ciel en signe d'impuissance, puis il se passa les mains sur le visage. Bientôt, ses épaules tressautèrent, et lorsque son visage émergea, on put voir un Harry Potter hilare, les larmes aux yeux, secoué d'un rire frôlant l'hystérie.

\- « Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai dû être mauvais, infiniment mauvais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça… »

Théodore, les bras croisés, boudait, et lui jetait des regards à la fois hautains et blessés. Harry se calma, essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de l'œil, puis, se sentant coupable et mesquin d'avoir fait faux bond, il ouvrit les bras pour accueillir Théodore, qui s'y précipita. D'une petite voix, ce dernier marmonna.

\- « Je te préviens, en-dessous de vingt, je sais compter, au-delà, je ne compte plus. Si tu ne tiens pas les comptes, et que tu t'arrêtes en-dessous de vingt, ce sera dix de plus. Par contre, après, tu peux continuer. Ça ne me dérangera pas. »

\- « Je ne m'étonne même plus… »

Alors Harry Potter se pencha, et donna un premier baiser – sur le front – à Théo.

\- « Un, » fit Hermione, en haussant un sourcil à l'attention d'un Théo mécontent et d'un Harry reconnaissant.

Puis le long décompte commença, Théo reçut une pluie de baisers – sur le nez, les joues, les pommettes, les tempes, le menton – qui, petit à petit, effacèrent sa peine et sa déception. Pendant quelques horribles minutes, il avait eu la peur de sa vie à l'idée que son Plan ne marche pas.

Ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était impensable. Ç'aurait été la Fin du Monde (avec des majuscules, parce que Théodore est un Slytherin.)

**oOo**

Est-il possible de se liquéfier de honte ?

Oui, c'est possible, découvrit Harry lorsque la troisième rencontre planifiée pour ce matin, eut lieu en présence à la fois de Peeves, de Mimi Geignarde et du nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte de sa salle de cours pour voir le remue-ménage provoqué par les fantômes, celui-là ? Entre les sifflets de Peeves, les couinements de bonheur de Mimi, et les applaudissements moqueurs des élèves présents, Harry eut à nouveau droit à un chaste baiser, et à une conversation surréaliste avec Théo avant que tout le monde soit rappelé à l'ordre par le professeur.

A la fin de la matinée, alors qu'Harry quittait la dernière salle de cours, il avisa quelques filles de Slytherin de Huitième Année marchant devant lui. Il se précipita sur elles, reconnaissant Pansy dans le lot, et lui agrippa le bras.

\- « Pansy, Pansy, Pansy ! » fit-il catastrophé. « Excuse-moi, il faut que je te parle, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

\- « De Vie ou de Mort ? » fit la Slytherin (une Vraie de Vraie) en écarquillant les yeux et en surveillant son environnement immédiat à la recherche d'un danger quelconque.

\- « Oui, il s'agit de Théodore Nott ! »

A ces mots, Pansy pencha la tête, une expression navrée s'affichant sur son visage habituellement dédaigneux.

\- « Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que _vous_, » reprit Harry en englobant l'ensemble des filles, et par extension l'ensemble des Slytherins, « pouvez faire quelque chose pour qu'il arrête ? De me… harceler ? »

\- « Potter… Honnêtement, si je pouvais faire quelque chose… » Pansy releva les yeux sur lui, et avoua, « bon, je ne suis pas sûre que je le ferais si je pouvais, mais la question ne se pose pas puisque je ne peux rien faire… »

\- « Même si, pour les Slytherins… »

\- « Oui. Même si. Théo est notre Honte, notre Fardeau, notre Epée de Damoclès. C'est le Pire Slytherin de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Le Pire. On ne peut rien y faire. Et tu ferais mieux de te faire une raison, Potter. Il est armé d'une Mauvaise Foi à toute épreuve. Il parviendra à ses fins, quoiqu'il arrive. »

\- « Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis… je ne suis pas homo ! Et puis je suis avec Ginny ! »

\- « … Ah bon ? Tu es avec la Weasley ? Ça ne se voit pas, mais bon, si tu le dis… Ecoute, Potter, je vais te donner un Conseil. »

\- « Oui, oui ? Je t'écoute ? »

\- « Parles-en à Draco. Ils sont… au même niveau d'influence, je dirais. Lui, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose… Mais je ne te garantis rien ! Face à Théodore Nott… il n'y a aucune certitude… »

C'est choqué qu'Harry Potter regarda le groupe de filles s'éloigner, leur air à la fois abattu, résigné, et empli de pitié le paniquèrent.

**oOo**

Harry avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il lui fallait demander de l'aide à Malfoy, et attendit la quatrième rencontre avec la résolution de mettre lui-même un terme au harcèlement de Théodore Nott. Ce midi, comme il s'y attendait, le garçon vint le voir alors qu'il terminait son repas.

\- « Harry, pour cet après-midi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une rencontre un peu différente. »

Malgré lui, et à sa grande honte, Harry sentit sa curiosité prendre le dessus sur toute autre considération.

\- « …C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Mon dernier cours de la journée est Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid nous présente les Sphinx, et si tout se passe bien, je pourrais en monter un. Je m'arrangerai pour choisir le Sphinx que tu as rencontré lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et je le chevaucherai en fin de cours. Parce que ce qui est bien avec Hagrid, c'est qu'on peut allonger le cours quand c'est le dernier de la journée et il adore les élèves intéressés, et moi je suis un élève très intéressé. Et toi, de ton côté, tu as entraînement de Quidditch juste avant le dîner. Alors, le scénario de la rencontre, voilà, tu es en train de voler, à la recherche du Vif-d'Or, et tout d'un coup, moi j'arrive sur mon Sphinx, et tu le reconnais comme le Sphinx que tu as déjà rencontré, et donc vous décidez de vous échanger des nouvelles, et la famille ça va tout ça, pendant qu'on fait une balade au-dessus du lac. Et comme, à cause de toi, je vais provoquer la fin du cours un peu tardivement, je vais sans doute être puni, et je vais t'en vouloir, et le seul moyen que tu as pour te faire pardonner, c'est de me donner un chaste baiser. Ça te va ? »

Si le Destin avait fait de Harry Potter un Jean Dupont, il aurait pu refuser cette aventure, et l'histoire ce serait arrêtée là. C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'Harry Potter était ravi, heureux de ne pas être un Jean Dupont.

\- « Oui, ok, pas de problème ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Harry passa le reste de la journée sur un petit nuage, dans l'attente de la prochaine rencontre.

**oOo**

Perché sur son balai, Harry assista à l'entraînement de Quidditch, la tête ailleurs, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, essayant de distinguer au-delà des gradins le terrain sur lequel Hagrid donnait cours. Il essayait de monter le plus haut possible pour avoir un meilleur aperçu, mais était souvent interrompu par Ron ou Ginny, qui le rappelaient à l'ordre et lui demandaient de se concentrer sur la recherche du Vif-d'Or. C'est avec réticence – et un brin de déception – qu'Harry s'impliqua dans son entraînement.

Son intérêt fut éveillé lorsque l'un des Poursuiveurs s'arrêta net et laissa tomber le Souaffle, la mâchoire décrochée. Harry eut un sourire, les yeux emplis d'espoir tandis qu'il se tournait dans la direction que le Poursuiveur observait.

Théo était là. Monté sur un Sphinx dont les vastes ailes battaient vigoureusement l'air pour dépasser les gradins, il se dirigeait vers lui, un grand sourire fier l'illuminait littéralement. Harry se mordit les lèvres, essayant de combattre son fard, tandis que le Sphinx s'approchait lentement, majestueusement, immense créature au visage hiératique particulièrement mécontent. Le Sphinx pencha la tête vers lui en un noble salut.

\- « Harry Potter. Ça faisait longtemps. Comment allez-vous, » débita-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

\- « Euh, bien. Très… très bien… Et vous… Monsieur ? C'est vraiment vous qui étiez dans le Labyrinthe ? »

\- « Oui, c'est moi. Je vais bien. Enfin, j'allais très bien, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre votre amoureux, là… »

\- « Oh. Qu'a-t-il fait, au juste ? » demanda Harry avec une grimace compatissante.

Le Sphinx lui lança un regard noir, et lui fit signe, de sa large patte griffue, de s'approcher. Harry s'exécuta, et arrivé à sa portée, se pencha. Le Sphinx d'un battement d'aile, se rapprocha encore et se colla presque à son oreille, où il chuchota férocement entre des dents serrées.

\- « _On ne chevauche pas un Sphinx !_ »

**oOo**

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tandis qu'il arpentait les sous-sols du château en direction des donjons et des dortoirs des Slytherins.

La ballade avait été merveilleuse, et en même temps une torture sans nom. Le Sphinx lui avait raconté comment Théo l'avait littéralement harcelé – menaces, pots-de-vin, cajoleries, flatteries, cris, pleurs et grincements de dents – pour qu'il le laisse le monter pour faire cette fichue ballade. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi embarrassé, ni aussi joyeux. Il s'excusa à profusion envers la noble créature – qui avait une femme et deux enfants, à propos, et tout le monde va bien, oui, merci – et ses joues restèrent rouges pendant toute la durée de leur promenade magique au-dessus du lac, dans les teintes roses et pourpres du soleil couchant.

C'était merveilleux. Plus exaltant que tout ce qu'Harry avait connu. Il discutait majoritairement avec le Sphinx, lui racontait ses aventures, tandis que le Sphinx lui décrivait son pays, son métier, et sa petite famille.

Lorsque la ballade se termina, Harry donna à Théo son chaste baiser et le regarda ramener le Sphinx à Hagrid, subir ses remontrances et accepter dignement l'heure de retenue, avec effet immédiat, que celui-ci lui infligea pour avoir « emprunté » la créature.

Harry profita honteusement de cette heure de retenue pour se rendre à la Maison des Slytherins, et c'est ainsi que Harry, juste avant le dîner, se retrouvait dans les sous-sols du château, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il tentait de restreindre, les larmes aux yeux, les joues rouges d'embarras, en repensant aux récriminations du Sphinx.

Il arriva devant la porte du dortoir, frappa et attendit qu'on lui réponde. A l'élève qui ouvrit, il déclara qu'il souhaitait parler à Draco Malfoy. Lorsque le blond hautain arriva, Harry Potter s'agenouilla devant lui, les mains jointes en une prière désespérée.

\- « Par pitié, » commença-t-il en riant, « par pitié, fais quelque chose ! Il y va de ma santé mentale, même si je sais que tu t'en fiches, mais il s'agit aussi de l'honneur des Slytherins, ta Maison, de l'honneur des Sang-Purs en général, et de celui des Nott en particulier, de… de… Fais quelque chose ! »

Incapable de résister, Harry éclata de rire, se passant les mains sur le visage et avisant au travers de ses doigts la mine déconfite et mortifiée de l'illustre Draco Malfoy.

\- « Et en même temps… Ne fais rien ! C'est tellement… C'est tellement… agréable ! »

Draco semblait perplexe et agité à cette singulière requête. Il se racla la gorge brièvement.

\- « Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Potter… »

\- « Ah mais, justement, il est là le problème ! Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, pour le moment ! C'est horrible, je t'assure que c'est déprimant ! » finit-il en riant de plus belle.

\- « Si tu veux, je peux… ne rien faire… tout en prétendant… que je fais quelque chose… »

Le rire d'Harry redoubla, et cette fois les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues cramoisies.

\- « C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! C'est parfait ! Merci, Malfoy ! »

\- « De rien Potter… Slytherin, pour te servir… »

Harry se releva, épousseta son pantalon, rectifia sa tenue, et quitta les donjons avec, toujours, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

**oOo**

Après cette quatrième rencontre, et le non-accord qui s'ensuivit avec Draco Malfoy, Théo apparut légèrement découragé le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers Harry d'un air dépité, et annonça à son futur époux qu'au vu de ses réticences à l'idée de passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés, il leur fallait manifestement plus de rencontres pour sceller les bases de leur grand amour. Harry eut une grimace amusée mais non repentante, tandis que Théo regagnait sa table côté Slytherin et jetait un regard noir à Draco.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas promener, une bonne fois pour toute ? » lui demanda Ginny, excédée par ce manège.

\- « Je… »

\- « C'est ça le problème avec toi, Harry. Tu te laisses faire. Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs. C'est pour ça qu'il continue. »

\- « Mais… »

\- « Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu penses ? C'est sûr, ça ne va pas lui plaire, ça va le blesser, mais il s'en remettra, et s'intéressera à une autre personne… »

\- « C'est-à-dire… »

\- « … au lieu de perdre son temps avec toi. »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Ginny, lui lançant un regard qui la fit taire, réfléchir à ses dernières paroles, et elle rougit soudainement.

\- « Je… Harry, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je… »

\- « Merci, Ginny. J'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu aies l'impression de perdre ton temps avec moi. »

Harry se détourna, irrité. Ginny le fixa un moment avant de se lever de table, toujours rougissante, et de se diriger vers la sortie pour leur prochain cours. Hermione, qui avait suivi la conversation d'une oreille, intervint finalement.

\- « Elle n'a pas tort sur le fait que tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, tu sais… »

Harry se détendit lentement, se forçant à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- « Je le sais, Hermione… Mais, j'avoue, je… Il se trouve que j'apprécie ses attentions… »

\- « Mais… Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule ? »

\- « Je serais un véritable imbécile si je ne savais pas qu'il me manipule, vu qu'il m'explique et me prévient à chaque fois. »

\- « Et tu le laisses faire ? »

\- « C'est… très agréable. Je pourrais le repousser, je sais que je le blesserais si je faisais ça, mais… Pour l'instant, j'apprécie. Je suis gêné parce que je ne suis pas du tout sûr de répondre favorablement à ses avances tellement pas subtiles. Mais tu vois, là… Il sent que je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise, alors il augmente le nombre de rencontres au lieu de passer directement à l'étape suivante. C'est un geste qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire, et auquel je ne m'attendais pas, vu comment il m'est tombé dessus. Ça me touche… Ça prouve qu'il est conscient de mon inconfort… et qu'il en tient compte. »

Hermione le fixa un petit moment, puis eut un sourire.

\- « Je peux comprendre. Mais… Même pour lui, il vaudrait mieux que tu te décides. »

Harry leva sur son amie un regard à la fois reconnaissant et anxieux, avant d'acquiescer à sa suggestion.

**oOo**

Harry Potter et Théodore Nott en étaient à leur dixième rencontre. Chaque rencontre faisait l'objet d'une mise en scène minutieuse, que Théodore planifiait soigneusement. Il passait le voir au petit-déjeuner pour la rencontre du matin, puis au déjeuner pour la rencontre de l'après-midi. Après les trois premières rencontres, qui avaient eu lieu dans des escaliers et suivaient toutes le même scénario « Théo tombe, Harry le rattrape, Théo récompense Harry d'un chaste baiser, et ils discutent quelques minutes avant d'aller au prochain cours », Théo avait pris l'habitude de varier les scènes.

Harry eut droit au scénario « Théo se foule la cheville lors d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en sortant du cours il trébuche sur Harry qui lui propose de le masser et de le soigner d'un léger sort de guérison, Théo récompense Harry d'un chaste baiser, et ils discutent quelques minutes avant d'aller au prochain cours ».

Il eut droit aussi à « Théo va voir Harry s'entraîner au Quidditch, et impressionné par sa prestation, ne regarde pas où il met les pieds, tombe dans les gradins et se tord le poignet, Harry se précipite à son aide pour le soigner d'un léger sort de guérison, Théo récompense Harry d'un chaste baiser, et ils discutent quelques minutes avant d'aller au prochain cours ».

Un jour où il fit particulièrement chaud, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir le scénario : « Théo tombe dans le lac, se fait attaquer par le Calmar géant, Harry vient à son secours, Théo récompense Harry d'un chaste baiser, et ils discutent… »

\- « Tu ne peux pas te faire attaquer par le Calmar géant, » l'interrompit Harry avec une expression horrifiée.

\- « Il ne m'attaquera pas vraiment, tu sais, c'est juste un jeu… »

\- « Mais… C'est le Calmar géant… » contra Harry d'une voix de plus en plus incertaine. « Un jeu ? »

\- « Ben, oui, un jeu. Tu n'as jamais joué avec le Calmar ? »

\- « Ben… non. »

Théodore contempla Harry quelques instants, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

\- « Bon alors, on change de scénario : Après le dernier cours de la journée, dans la chaleur étouffante et exceptionnelle pour Octobre – certainement ce fichu réchauffement climatique dont les moldus parlent tout le temps – Théo emmène Harry jouer avec le Calmar géant malgré ses appréhensions, et ils s'amusent tellement que Théo récompense Harry d'un chaste baiser… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'après les cours, Harry découvrit qu'avec quelques poissons et crustacés en guise de récompense, on pouvait inciter le Calmar géant à prêter ses tentacules pour des glissades aquatiques, des chevauchées magiques sur l'eau rafraichissante du lac et sous un soleil de plomb. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les deux garçons se séchèrent, et Théo s'approcha d'Harry pour lui donner sa récompense.

Harry le laissa lui donner son chaste baiser, puis, soudain, sans prévenir et sans se soucier de ruiner son Plan Machiavélique, il enlaça le Slytherin et l'embrassa, pour de vrai, et il aurait été impossible de qualifier ce baiser de chaste. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, les lèvres sensibles et rouges, Théo semblait dans les nuages.

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas tout à fait suivi ton scénario, » murmura Harry.

\- « Oh… Je suis Slytherin, je m'adapte, » fit-il en se rapprochant de _son_ Harry, il mit les mains autour de son cou, et ils échangèrent un autre baiser langoureux.

Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe chauffée par le soleil, et discutèrent jusqu'au crépuscule. Lorsqu'Harry et Théo arrivèrent à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, ils échangèrent un regard complice et Théo lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- « Je crois qu'on va pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante… »

\- « Qui consiste en… ? »

\- « Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard le week-end… »

Harry acquiesça d'un sourire avant de se diriger, d'un pas léger, vers sa table, tandis que Théo regagnait la sienne.

**oOo**

Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard furent une suite de scénarios plus élaborés que ceux des rencontres. Il y avait souvent un script à suivre, inscrit à l'encre bleue, dans une écriture élégante et pleine de majuscules, sur des parchemins qu'Harry conservait précieusement dans sa malle une fois la sortie passée – et qu'il relisait, un sourire aux lèvres, le soir avant de dormir, pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici.

Il s'était engagé dans une course poursuite dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il était Auror, et Théo était un charmant voleur insaisissable.

Il avait été un fantôme dans la Cabane Hurlante. Sa victime idéale : un Slytherin brun aux yeux bleus.

Sous la pluie drue de Novembre, il s'était retrouvé châtelain de cette même Cabane Hurlante, recevant un visiteur inattendu, un certain Nott.

Il avait participé à une chasse au trésor. Les indices étaient disséminés dans toutes les boutiques et le trésor, c'était…

Ah, c'était ce qui, généralement, terminait le scénario : un baiser pas très chaste, et une discussion plus ou moins longue avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il y avait quelques attouchements aussi, des caresses, une main posée sur le bras, l'épaule, la cuisse. Jamais Harry ne s'était autant amusé, jamais aussi n'avait-il autant rougi.

Son seul motif de déception, ou de malaise, c'est qu'il savait être en train de s'engager assez sérieusement avec le Slytherin, mais qu'il avait encore en arrière-pensée la vie idéale qu'il était censé partager avec Ginny. La rencontrer et voir sa mine mécontente, défaite ou en attente le déprimait un peu.

**oOo**

Décembre avait décidé d'être un mois très froid. Il neigeait, il grêlait, et globalement, il faisait un temps horrible. Ce qui déprimait un peu Théo. Il voulait passer à la phase trois de son Plan Machiavélique – la phase « _Déclarer mon amour pour Harry publiquement_ » (car il était totalement inconscient que tout le monde était déjà au courant, depuis pas mal de temps maintenant) mais un temps pareil ne s'y prêtait guère.

Cependant, Théodore était un Slytherin, et un Slytherin, ça s'adapte aux situations. Alors il allait planifier sa déclaration et faire quelque chose de sensationnel. Quand il eut fini de ruminer son Plan Machiavélique, il alla trouver lundi soir la directrice Minerva McGonagall dans son bureau.

\- « Monsieur Nott, » fit celle-ci, assez surprise de voir débouler le garçon.

\- « Bonsoir madame la directrice. Je peux vous parler ? »

\- « Euh, oui, mais… »

\- « Voilà. Je voudrais faire une surprise à Harry Potter vendredi soir… »

\- « Euh, certes, mais… »

\- « … Et pour ma surprise, j'aurai besoin de faire chanter des filles. Vous voulez bien ? »

\- « Euh, pourquoi pas, mais… »

\- « Merci, merci, madame, merci ! » fit Théo avec un sourire ravi, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- « Monsieur Nott ! Avant de partir, veuillez me dire comment vous avez découvert le mot de passe ! »

\- « Mmh ? » fit Théo déjà la tête dans son Plan Machiavélique. « Oh ! J'ai demandé à Peeves. Il a fini par me le donner. »

Minerva McGonagall resta bouche bée assez longtemps pour que le Slytherin quitte le bureau et disparaisse dans les escaliers tournants. Elle reprit ses esprits, se leva précipitamment, et sortit à la recherche de Peeves. Elle trouva l'esprit frappeur, recroquevillé dans un angle du plafond du corridor du deuxième étage, il la regarda avec un mélange de remords, colère, mortification, et une sorte de plaisir malsain.

\- « Peeves… » fit la directrice.

Le fantôme lança un cri strident, et s'enfuit en traversant les murs et caquetant une litanie.

\- « C'est un démon, un démon, un démon, un démon ! »

Minerva McGonagall pinça ses lèvres fripées par l'âge, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en donnant sa bénédiction à Théodore Nott.

**oOo**

Les jours se suivirent dans le froid et la grisaille, et dans une étrange morosité teintée d'attente. Il régnait dans la Grande Salle, lors des repas, une étrange atmosphère, que Minerva McGonagall n'arrivait pas bien à cerner. Bien sûr, elle savait que Théodore Nott devait avoir prévenu certaines élèves de la surprise qu'il préparait, mais il y avait quelque chose de… bizarre. Mais impossible de savoir quoi.

Et Théodore Nott avait l'air trop… Slytherin pour être honnête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry – poussant un soupir en pensant aux épreuves que le garçon endurait, même maintenant. Celui-ci semblait aussi conscient de l'atmosphère étrange, et s'attendait manifestement au pire. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Théodore, qui lui lançait des sourires radieux et lui faisait coucou depuis sa table. Harry grimaçait alors, oui, il _savait_ que quelque chose allait se produire…

Vivement vendredi soir, songea McGonagall.

**oOo**

Vendredi soir arriva enfin, et lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, il sut immédiatement que c'était pour ce soir. Il s'assit à sa place, mangea son repas comme tous les autres élèves – des élèves horriblement silencieux bizarrement. Puis Théo se leva et se posta à l'entrée de la Salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Hum, hum, » fit-il pour attirer l'attention alors qu'il l'avait déjà. « Mesdemoiselles, certaines d'entre vous ont eu la surprise de constater la disparition de quelques petites affaires. Si vous voulez les retrouver, je vous prie de vous lever, et de chanter les paroles de la chanson que je vais vous indiquer sur le mur là-bas, sur l'air de « Vive le vent », si vous voulez bien… »

Harry, un sourire à la fois navré et exaspéré aux lèvres, se passa une main sur le visage, et sursauta lorsque, à sa gauche, Hermione se leva, les lèvres pincées, mais une lueur amusée dansait dans son regard.

\- « Hermione ? » fit-il, interrogatif.

\- « Mon exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard… » fit-elle dans un souffle. « J'y tiens. »

A toutes les tables, quatre ou cinq filles se levaient, certaines exaspérées, d'autres rigolardes, en jetant vers Harry des regards outrés ou désolés. De son côté, Théo avait fait apparaître sur le mur la première ligne de la chanson, qui déclamait fièrement, grâce à un remaniement subtil : « Vive Harry, vive Harry, vive Harry Potter ».

Harry ferma les yeux, n'osant imaginer la suite, et détestant les rires qui s'élevaient déjà un peu partout. A sa droite, Ron s'étouffait presque à force de se retenir de rire.

\- « Bien, » fit Théo. « Si vous êtes prêtes… A trois : un, deux, trois ! »

\- « Vive-Harry, vive-Harry, vive-Harry-Potter ! Il-est-beau, il-est-grand, c'est-notre-Sauveur, Yeah ! »

\- « Stop, stop, stop ! » cria Théo, outré.

Les filles le regardèrent, surprises, et Harry écarta les mains de son visage cramoisi, tout aussi surpris – et soulagé. Théo, indigné, se précipita vers la table des Serdaigles.

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, Lovegood ? Pourquoi tu ne chantes pas avec les autres ? »

Luna regarda Théo comme s'il tombait de la Lune.

\- « Oh. Tu m'as pris quelque chose ? Je n'avais pas remarqué… »

\- « Comment ça, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Je t'ai pris… »

\- « Mes chaussures vertes ? »

\- « Non, j'ai pris… »

\- « Mon châle orange ? »

Théo écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, puis plissa les yeux, furieux, en direction de la table des Serdaigles.

\- « Bon. Qui prend les affaires de Lovegood, comme ça, hein ? C'est vous, non ? Je vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu, à part moi. Et moi, c'était pour une bonne cause. Et comment je fais pour faire chanter Lovegood, si elle ne s'aperçoit même pas que je lui ai chipé quelque chose parce que vous avez déjà pris plein d'affaires ? Hein, je vous le demande ! Et le pire, c'est que vous demandez rien en échange ! Rien ! Même chez les Slytherins, on fait pas ça, c'est honteux ! Alors vous allez chercher les affaires de Lovegood, où que vous les ayez mises, et vous les ramenez tout de suite ! Comme ça elle pourra découvrir ce qui lui manque et chanter pour le récupérer ! Allez ! »

Interloqués et honteux, quelques élèves de Serdaigle se levèrent précipitamment et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle, passant devant Théo qui tapait du pied, les bras croisés sur son torse filiforme, le rouge aux joues.

Ils revinrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'affaires multicolores, qu'ils déposèrent devant Luna, avant de se rasseoir, mortifiés, n'osant plus regarder personne.

\- « Oh, mes chaussures arc-en-ciel, je croyais les avoir perdues il y a trois ans… »

Luna fourragea un bon moment dans le tas, ravie de retrouver certaines affaires, et parfois étonnée parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir possédé tel ou tel objet. Théo se rapprocha finalement.

\- « C'est bon, tu as repéré ce qu'il te manquait _réellement_, je veux dire _pour-de-vrai_, » insista-t-il lourdement avec un regard noir envers les élèves coupables, « cette fois ? »

\- « Euh… Ben, je crois qu'il ne me manque rien… »

\- « Mais si, Lovegood, enfin ! Tes boucles d'oreille en radis ! »

\- « Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens. Je n'ai pas mes boucles d'oreille en radis. »

\- « AH HA ! » fit Théo machiavéliquement. « Si tu veux revoir tes boucles d'oreille en radis, il va falloir chanter ! »

\- « Oui, d'accord. » Elle ajouta d'un air éthéré : « tu es vraiment impitoyable. »

Théodore Nott sembla s'illuminer, et se tourna fièrement vers sa tablée.

\- « C'est parce que je suis un Slytherin ! Un vrai ! Et maintenant, Mesdemoiselles, puisque tout est en ordre… Un, deux, trois ! »

\- « VIVE HARRY, VIVE HARRY, VIVE HARRY POTTER ! IL EST BEAU, IL EST GRAND, C'EST NOTRE SAUVEUR, YEAH… »

**oOo**

Les filles chantèrent avec le sourire – crièrent pour certaines – Hermione avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux tout du long.

Les paroles étaient… nulles. Atrocement nulles. Harry avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, honteux, et les élèves qui ne chantaient pas riaient à son embarras. Ron avait cessé de se retenir, et des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues rougies.

Quand enfin, cette torture prit fin, le message était clairement passé : Théodore Nott était amoureux de Harry Potter, et celui-ci ne pourrait jamais prétendre ne pas le savoir.

Le silence uniquement entrecoupé de gloussements et de reniflements fut interrompu par les premiers applaudissements, et bientôt toute la Salle retentit de hourras.

Personne ne demanda un Bis, cependant. Les élèves n'étaient pas fous.

Et cela prit fin lorsque la directrice Minerva McGonagall se leva, ses lunettes carrées lançant des éclairs.

\- « Bien, bien, bien. Monsieur Nott. Quand vous m'avez demandé l'autorisation de faire chanter quelques filles de l'école, ce n'est pas exactement _cela_ que j'imaginais… Vous allez donc me suivre dans mon bureau. Ainsi que les quelques élèves de Serdaigle – qui se reconnaîtront, n'est-ce pas ? – afin que nous ayons une petite discussion tous ensemble. »

\- « Mais madame, je dois rendre leurs affaires aux filles, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu. »

\- « Je suis sûre que Monsieur Potter se fera un plaisir de s'en charger. Veuillez me suivre. »

Théodore renifla, mais sortit un paquet de sa poche. Il lança un sortilège pour agrandir le sac, et l'amena à Harry avec un sourire un peu contraint, avant de suivre la directrice hors de la Grande Salle, les Serdaigles sur leurs talons.

A peine étaient-ils sortis, qu'un grand nombre d'élèves se saisirent de leurs couverts et les heurtèrent aux tables et aux assiettes en riant.

\- « Potter ! Un discours ! Potter ! Un discours ! »

Harry releva son visage cramoisi de ses bras, se passa les mains sur la bouche, cachant son sourire, et essuyant les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Puis il se leva, sous les encouragements et les vivats. Au bout de quelques instants, le silence se fit, et Harry put enfin s'exprimer.

\- « Il y a des moments dans l'existence… où l'on ne peut rien faire d'autre que _savourer_. Savourer les émotions, les sensations, les sentiments, lorsqu'ils sont les plus intenses… Aujourd'hui, pour moi, est l'un de ces jours, et je savoure… _la plus grande Honte de ma vie_. Et les sentiments intenses, on a toujours envie de les partager. Alors ce soir, cette Honte extrême, je la partage. Avec vous tous, et notamment avec vous, mesdemoiselles, qui avez chanté si magnifiquement cette admirable chanson… Avec les Serdaigles, aussi, dont les élèves qui ont bizuté Luna Lovegood depuis des années, au vu et au su de tous ses camarades, ont enfin été démasqués et sont sur le point d'être punis en conséquence – ce qui, je l'avoue, me fait extrêmement plaisir… Et enfin, cette Honte, je souhaite la dédier à l'ensemble des Slytherins. Rétrospectivement, je l'avoue, je vous admire, pour avoir subi Théodore Nott pendant presque huit ans, et lui avoir inculqué vos valeurs – ou plutôt pour les avoir gardées malgré sa présence… Ah, la subtilité… la discrétion… Tout un Art. Votre Maison peut s'enorgueillir de la présence en son sein d'un élève comme Théodore Nott ! Il porte fièrement, et très haut, vos couleurs ! »

Les rires retentirent, aux dépens des Slytherins, cette fois-ci – et il faut dire que voir leurs visages enflammés engoncés entre leurs mains, leurs épaules tressautant d'un rire désespéré, n'aidait guère leur cause. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco Malfoy se leva, les joues rosies, et un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Potter… En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais dit que tu vas le payer, que nous allons nous venger, et que tu le regretteras… Mais… Théodore Nott _t'aime_, Potter. Alors, je pense que moi et mes camarades, tout ce que nous avons à te dire c'est :

\- « BONNE CHANCE, POTTER ! » crièrent l'ensemble des Slytherins avec des ricanements diaboliques.

**oOo**

Ce soir-là, après avoir restitué aux chanteuses victimes de chantage leurs affaires personnelles, Harry remonta dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, ses lèvres étaient toujours étirées en un demi-sourire, et ses yeux verts étaient comme illuminés de l'intérieur.

Certes, il avait eu honte. Certes il avait été gêné, embarrassé, mortifié même.

Mais ce soir, Théodore avait changé bien des choses.

Il avait permis de mettre un terme à l'impunité des Serdaigles qui se moquaient de Luna depuis des années. Et pour la première fois, l'ensemble des Slytherins s'étaient adressés à lui amicalement – et à vrai dire, les trois autres Maisons allaient aussi les regarder différemment. La rivalité entre les Maisons redevenait enfin bon enfant.

_Théodore Nott est quelqu'un de précieux_, songea Harry avant de s'endormir enfin, toujours avec le sourire.

**oOo**

Décembre avançait à grands pas, et avec lui le froid et la morosité des jours de pluie, morosité à peine atténuée par la perspective des vacances toutes proches. Pour Harry, cependant, l'impact de ce temps maussade était efficacement contré par les facéties de Théodore, que ce soit à l'école ou durant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Son seul souci, en fait, c'est qu'il ne savait plus bien où il en était avec Ginny… Ils ne s'étaient jamais officiellement remis ensemble, et de ce fait, il n'avait officiellement pas besoin de lui signifier la fin de leur relation inexistante. Malgré tout, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises – position fort désagréable s'il en est. Ce statu quo déplaisant durait depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'Harry s'en était presque accommodé…

C'était sans compter Ron, qui l'alpaga un soir après les cours, tandis qu'ils erraient lentement dans les couloirs.

\- « Harry, je peux te parler ? Sérieusement ? »

\- « Ron ? Oui, bien sûr… Je t'écoute. »

\- « C'est au sujet de Nott. Et de ma sœur. »

Harry se renfrogna immédiatement, se sentant confusément coupable, et luttant contre ce sentiment injustifié.

\- « Je vois bien que Théodore te fascine. Et… bon, je dois admettre que je l'aime bien aussi. Pour un Slytherin, il est… il est bien. Mais, tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'engages ? »

\- « Euh… Je… »

Harry ne trouvait pas ses mots, et avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Heureusement, c'est à Ron qu'il parlait. Lui, comme Hermione – et comme Théo désormais – attendaient toujours qu'il s'organise et qu'il termine ses phrases.

Il aimait bien Théo. Plus que bien, en réalité. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il appréciait ses attentions, son intérêt, ses façons de faire si machiavéliquement innocentes. C'était agréable. Mais… Harry soupira, se passant une main dans ses cheveux et les décoiffant un peu plus.

\- « Je l'aime bien, Ron. Je… Je pourrais même dire que je l'aime tout court, en fait. Mais c'est un garçon, et moi, je… je voudrais une famille. Des enfants. Alors, oui, peut-être que Ginny serait mieux pour moi, mais… »

Ron haussa les sourcils.

\- « Harry, j'espère que tu considères ma sœur pour d'autres raisons que sa capacité à procréer, elle mérite mieux que ça… »

\- « Je le sais, Ron. Et… Pendant longtemps elle a beaucoup compté pour moi… Mais en ce moment… Je ne suis pas à l'aise en sa présence, je ne suis pas détendu. Elle me stresse, elle attend trop de choses de moi. Comme si elle m'avait mis sur un piédestal, bloqué dans une seule position, avec interdiction de bouger ou de descendre. »

\- « Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? Que c'est fini, pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose ? »

\- « …Parce qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, avant que je me rapproche de Théodore. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est vraiment comme ça et que je ne m'en rendais pas compte, ou si elle réagit comme ça parce qu'elle a un rival sérieux. Avec sa personnalité actuelle, avec ce que je découvre d'elle, je… je ne reviendrai pas auprès d'elle-même si ça ne marchait pas avec Théo. Mais peut-être que… que c'est juste de la maladresse, et que… »

\- « Et si, au lieu d'élucubrer sur le ressenti de Ginny, tu te focalisais pour une fois sur ce que tu ressens, toi ? Pour l'instant, ce que je vois, moi, c'est que tu profites de la gentillesse et des attentions de Nott, tout en essayant de te garder une porte ouverte avec Ginny. Et cette porte de sortie, tu te la gardes uniquement parce que tu penses que tu ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant si tu concrétisais avec Théodore. Et si je te disais que, chez les sorciers, il existe un protocole comprenant un arsenal de potions et de sortilèges qui permettent aux hommes de porter eux-mêmes un enfant ? Est-ce que cela changerait la donne ? »

\- « … C'est vrai ? C'est possible ? »

\- « Oui. C'est possible. Ce protocole a été mis au point lors de la Chasse aux Sorcières, pour palier à la pénurie de femmes. Après, il faudra choisir lequel de vous deux portera l'enfant, mais bon… Alors ? Maintenant que tu sais que, quel que soit ton choix, tu pourras fonder une famille, avec lequel des deux, de Théo ou de Ginny, souhaites-tu la fonder ? »

\- « Je… C'est… »

La réponse qu'aurait pu faire Harry fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Théodore excité, qui se précipita sur lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

\- « Ah Harry ! Ce week-end, pas de sortie ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, parce que c'est bientôt Noël, et je vais t'acheter un cadeau. Tu as une préférence ? »

\- « Euh… Ben… Ne t'embêtes pas trop, un petit truc utile, et pas trop cher, ça ira très bien… » répondit Harry, gêné.

\- « Un petit cadeau utile et pas cher. Ok, c'est entendu, je vais te trouver ça. »

Théo s'éloigna d'un pas vif et bondissant, tandis qu'Harry le fixait avec culpabilité. Ron l'observait avec indulgence.

\- « Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre tout de suite, évidemment. Mais sache que le temps que tu passes avec lui, c'est du temps que tu ne passes pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et le temps, c'est de l'affection. »

**oOo**

Le matin de Noël, Harry ne se leva pas tout de suite. Les paroles de Ron résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. _Le temps, c'est de l'affection_. Cette phrase l'avait touché, plus que de raison. Il jouait autant avec Théo qu'avec Ginny. Il ne voulait perdre aucun des deux, mais il ne pouvait en garder qu'un. Ou une.

Cela devait cesser. Aujourd'hui, il prendrait une décision. Enfin, peut-être pas aujourd'hui parce que c'est Noël, et que ce serait un coup rude pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais la décision serait prise, en tout cas, quitte à la leur annoncer demain. Ou après-demain.

Harry se renfrogna immédiatement, ça y est, il était de mauvaise humeur. Il se secoua, posa ses lunettes sur son nez, et se leva, pour apercevoir au pied de son lit un petit tas de cadeaux, qui ramenèrent un léger sourire sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Ron, le seul autre occupant du dortoir pendant ces vacances.

\- « Eh, Ron, lève-toi ! C'est l'heure ! »

\- « Mrrf, » fit le rouquin en se détournant.

\- « C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Youhou ! Les cadeaux de Noël ! »

\- « Mrrrrrrrffffffffff, » refit le roux, manifestement encore endormi. Puis la réalité sembla s'insérer dans son cerveau embrumé de sommeil, et il s'assit droit comme un i, repoussant les couvertures. « Cadeaux ? »

Alors il se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur le tas au pied de son lit. Harry rigola et les deux garçons ouvrirent leurs paquets.

Entre les pulls et les petits gâteaux envoyés par Molly Weasley, et les bouquins offerts par Hermione, Harry trouva dans son tas le cadeau de Ginny, mais pas celui de Théo. Il en fut irrésistiblement déçu. Ron le regarda avec compassion.

\- « Il va peut-être te l'offrir au petit-déjeuner… »

\- « Tu crois ? »

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait resté ici pendant les vacances, sinon… »

\- « Pour ne pas se faire tuer par son père, il m'a dit… »

\- « Ah… Bon, de toute façon, faut pas t'attendre à… Je veux dire, tu lui as demandé un petit truc utile et pas cher… Il va t'offrir un truc genre une Plume Montbleu… »

\- « Tu rigoles, ça coûte la peau des fesses, ces plumes-là ! »

\- « Pour un Nott, ce n'est rien, je pense ! »

\- « Bah, si ça se trouve, il a oublié… Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner. »

Ron haussa les sourcils : il n'y avait aucune chance que Nott ait oublié le cadeau d'Harry.

**oOo**

Et Ron avait raison.

Au petit-déjeuner, dans une salle presque vide, Harry assis entre Ron et Ginny, avec Hermione et Luna en vis-à-vis, eut la surprise – et l'immense plaisir – de voir Théo s'approcher de leur table avec un paquet vert enrubanné d'or sous un bras et un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Bonjour Harry, bonjour les Gryffies ! J'avais presque réussi à convaincre votre gardienne de me laisser entrer, elle m'a donné du fil à retordre cette vieille peau, tout ça parce que je n'avais pas le mot de passe de votre Maison, c'est honteux. Mais quand enfin elle a cédé, Rusard m'est tombé dessus. Je n'ai pas reçu de punition, exceptionnellement, et seulement parce que c'est Noël… Et donc, je n'ai pas pu mettre mon cadeau au pied de ton lit comme je le voulais, mais bon, je suis Slytherin, je m'adapte. Et donc, le voilà. Tiens, joyeux Noël, Harry ! »

Il écarta les couverts d'Harry avant de poser le paquet soigneusement sur la table devant lui. Puis il croisa les bras, et haussa les sourcils en direction d'Harry.

\- « Eh bien, vas-y, ouvre-le ! »

Harry se secoua, mettant de côté sa stupéfaction à l'idée que Théodore avait presque réussi à rentrer dans leur dortoir, et dénoua le gros nœud doré, puis déchira le papier cadeau. En-dessous, la boîte était un petit coffre de bois, dont il souleva le bord supérieur. Il écarquilla les yeux en avisant le contenu. Il referma la boîte, et se tourna lentement vers Théo.

\- « C'est… Un serpent ? »

\- « Oui, un serpent. Un Serpent Rouge des Montagnes. Pour l'instant il est jeune, donc il est jaune et rouge, comme un Gryffondor, mais en vieillissant, il deviendra complètement rouge.»

\- « Mais… »

Ron éclata de rire.

\- « C'est ça que tu appelles un petit cadeau utile et pas cher ?! »

\- « Il n'était pas trop cher, et là il est jeune et tout petit, mais même en grandissant il ne dépassera pas le mètre, donc ça reste petit. Et puis, bien sûr qu'il est utile ! D'abord, les mues, Harry pourra les vendre un bon prix aux apothicaires, et puis Harry parle le Fourchelang, mais ce n'est pas tout d'avoir un don ! Il faut s'entraîner, s'exercer, l'entretenir… »

Ginny ricana.

\- « Idiot ! Harry ne parle plus Fourchelang depuis que Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ! »

Théo se tourna vers elle, bouche bée, puis vers Harry.

\- « … C'est vrai ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, gêné.

\- « Mais… Mais… Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu parlais Fourchelang, et maintenant tu ne le parles plus ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

Harry se racla la gorge, ferma les yeux, puis ouvrit à nouveau la boîte sur le serpent. Il prit sa respiration et s'adressa au petit serpent rouge et jaune blotti dans un angle.

\- « _Bonjour._ »

Le reptile ouvrit un œil, et se dressa, tandis qu'autour d'Harry, les regards convergeaient et se focalisaient sur lui.

\- « _Tu as un nom ?_ » demanda Harry

\- « _Un nom ? Pas besoin de nom. Je suis._ » répondit le serpent.

\- « _Acceptes-tu que je m'occupe de toi ? Je te donnerai un endroit où vivre, de quoi manger…_ »

\- « _C'est acceptable._ »

\- « _Alors me permets-tu de te donner un nom ?_ »

\- « _Lequel ?_ »

Harry sourit.

\- « _Que penses-tu de Braise ?_ »

\- « _C'est acceptable. J'ai faim. Nourris-moi._ »

Harry éclata de rire, et se tourna vers Théodore.

\- « Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? »

\- « Euh… des rongeurs, souris, rats, tout ça… »

\- « Harry… » intervint Ginny, horrifiée. « Tu ne parles plus Fourchelang ! »

Harry la fixa, contrit.

\- « Si. Je le parle encore. J'ai prétendu le contraire parce que c'était plus… plus simple. Pour tout le monde. »

\- « En effet, c'était plus simple ! Alors pourquoi tu le parles, maintenant ? »

\- « Je… »

\- « C'est un talent des sorciers maléfiques ! Et maintenant, tu te retrouves avec un serpent, comme Vol… Volde… Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

\- « N'importe quoi ! » fit Théo en se tournant vivement vers elle. « Nagini était une femelle, et ce serpent est un mâle ! Ils n'ont rien en commun ! »

\- « Ce n'est pas le propos, et tu le sais bien ! C'est un serpent ! »

\- « Et alors ? Si Voldemort avait eu un chat, tu t'arrangerais pour les noyer tous ? »

\- « Mais il n'avait pas de chat, il avait un serpent ! »

\- « Excuse-moi, je ne vois pas la différence, à part que l'un a des poils, et l'autre a des écailles ! Les serpents ne sont pas tous mauvais sous prétexte que Voldemort en a eu un ! Et on ne devient pas mauvais parce qu'on a un serpent ! »

Excédée, Ginny se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- « Vous… vous ne pouvez pas cautionner ça ! Harry ! Pourquoi tu acceptes ça ! »

\- « Je… »

\- « Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il est en train de te faire ? Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de devenir ? Pourquoi tu le laisses… »

Excédé, Harry donna un grand coup sur la table du plat de la main, ce qui réduisit la rousse au silence. Ça et le regard emprunt de colère. Harry parla alors, distinctement, clairement.

\- « Je parle Fourchelang, Ginny. Ça ne te plaît pas. Pour te plaire, pour calmer tes angoisses, et ne pas réveiller chez toi de mauvais souvenirs, il fallait que je mente, que je me cache. Ce n'est pas vivable. Il y a combien de choses sur lesquelles je devrai mentir parce que tu ne les acceptes pas ? Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, parce que tu pars du principe que c'est à moi d'étouffer ce que je suis ou ce que je sais faire. Je suis désolé, Ginny. »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, puis rougit, des larmes menaçant de couler. Elle se leva alors, et sortit dignement de la Grande Salle. Harry expira longuement, à la fois navré et soulagé, jusqu'à ce que Ron lui donne une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- « Ouch ! »

\- « T'avais pas besoin de nous mentir à ce sujet, tu sais ! »

\- « Je… C'était… C'était plus simple. Je me suis dit que la mort de Voldemort serait une assez bonne base pour étayer mon mensonge. Et tout le monde me disait que les Fourchelangs étaient des sorciers noirs… C'était juste… Je voulais juste… être normal. »

Le silence régna quelques instants à la table des Gryffondors, puis Ron lui donna une autre tape.

\- « Re-ouch ? »

\- « Ça, c'est pour ma sœur. »

Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne, le nez plissé, avec un demi-sourire d'excuse, puis son merveilleux cadeau de Noël se rappela à son bon souvenir.

\- « _J'ai faim._ »

Harry eut un léger rictus et demanda à la cantonnade.

\- « Est-ce que quelqu'un a des souris mortes, là, sous la main ? »

\- « Ben… Oui, je t'en ai apporté quelques unes… » fit Théodore d'un air navré.

Il sortit de sa poche une autre petite boîte, qu'il mit entre les mains d'un Harry surpris. Il prit le temps de sortir une souris et de la mettre dans le coffret de son serpent, avant de se retourner vers un Théodore boudeur.

\- « Merci. Pour ce cadeau. Je suis très content. Et très touché. »

\- « Mmh mmh. »

\- « … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Théodore ? »

\- « … Rien. »

\- « … Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. Allez, dis-moi. »

\- « … C'est rien. »

Harry se leva, les lèvres pincées. Puis il s'approcha subrepticement de Théodore alors que celui-ci se détournait et faisait mine de retourner à sa place à la table Slytherin. Il l'enlaça alors, par derrière, et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- « Dis-moi, maintenant. Je n'aime pas te voir abattu comme ça. Je préfère quand tu souris et que tu manigances des Plans Machiavéliques extraordinaires. »

Théodore, surpris, ne résista pas longtemps, et se retourna dans les bras d'Harry.

\- « Je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ton Noël soit stressant. Et c'est à cause de mon cadeau que tu t'es disputé avec Ginevra Weasley… C'était censé être un jour de fête, et à cause de moi… »

\- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Théodore… Ça couvait depuis quelques temps – au moins de mon point de vue. Et c'est aussi bien que cette affaire se règle aujourd'hui… »

Théodore renifla, un peu, puis s'éclaira légèrement.

\- « Bon… Alors tu es content de ton cadeau ? »

\- « Oui, très. Merci, Théo. »

\- « … Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

\- « Oui, je l'ai appelé Braise. Parce que tu m'as dit qu'il serait rouge, plus tard… »

\- « C'est d'ailleurs génial que tu aies trouvé un serpent aux couleurs de Gryffondor… Mais pourquoi rouge ? » demanda alors Ron.

\- « Mmh ? Oh, parce que le rouge, ça se voit de loin. Les gens qui n'aiment pas les serpents auront le temps de le repérer et de s'enfuir. »

La réponse fit sourire Harry et provoqua un léger rire chez Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci lui demanda.

\- « Et toi, tu as un animal de compagnie ? »

\- « Mmh ? Oui. J'ai un chat. »

\- « Ah oui ? » fit-elle intéressée. « Comment il s'appelle ? »

\- « Patapouf. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, Ron écarquilla les yeux, se plaquant une main devant la bouche, et Hermione lutta bravement pour garder son sérieux.

\- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- « Mon chat s'appelle Patapouf. Il est adorable. C'est un chat de race, évidemment, un British Shorthair. Mon père me l'a offert quand j'avais sept ans, à l'époque, ce n'était qu'un chaton et il tenait dans une petite boîte… Mais quand je l'ai sorti, ses poils ont explosé de partout, alors je me suis exclamé : _oh, quel patapouf_ ! Alors voilà, le nom lui est resté… Et chez les Slytherins, tout le monde l'adore ! Surtout Draco. Il dit que ce nom est une aide précieuse pour inculquer les valeurs Slytherins et le flegme Sang-Pur… »

Théodore s'interrompit quand Ron se leva brusquement, rouge et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione et Harry le regardèrent se diriger vers la table des Slytherins, et s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Draco, à la place que Théodore occupait précédemment. Depuis leur tablée, ils entendirent le rouquin poser sa question au blond.

\- « Dis-moi, Malfoy, c'est quoi le nom du chat de Théodore ? »

Malfoy prit une profonde inspiration, et un profond respect se développa chez les Gryffondors tandis qu'aucun autre signe ne venait perturber l'expression sereine du Slytherin.

\- « Patapouf, » répondit-il dédaigneusement, et sans la moindre trace d'amusement.

\- « … Je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ? »

Malfoy soupira, puis pinça les lèvres.

\- « Il s'appelle Patapouf. »

\- « … Redis-le-me-le ? » fit le rouquin, rigolard, en se penchant pour mieux l'entendre.

\- « PATAPOUF ! » cria le blond dans son oreille tendue. « IL S'APPELLE PATAPOUF ! LE CHAT DE THEODORE S'APPELLE PATAPOUF ! TU ES CONTENT, CRETIN DE ROUQUIN ?! »

Excédé, et vaincu, Draco cacha sa tête dans ses mains pour masquer son rire.

\- « Weasley, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce genre d'attitude qu'il y a une guerre entre ta famille et la mienne ! J'ai mis sept ans, _sept ans_, à perfectionner mon expression et à maîtriser ma voix, en appelant le chat de Théo ! Et toi, tu viens tout gâcher ! Tu es content, hein ? »

Le fou rire inextinguible de Ron fut sa seule réponse.

\- « Désolé, » fit-il en essayant de retrouver son calme, sans succès, « mais je vous imagine tous, à Slytherin, en train de vous entraîner à appeler le chat et à garder votre sérieux en même temps, et… »

Une crise de rire l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Sous la rude poussée de Draco, il consentit à se relever et à retourner péniblement à sa place, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies, ses hoquets entrecoupés d'expressions comme « les valeurs des Slytherins » ou « le flegme des Sang-Purs »…

Hermione rigolait en l'accueillant, et Harry souriait, mais surtout, surtout, Théodore était heureux, car Harry l'avait gardé dans ses bras pendant toute la scène. Même dans ses Plans Machiavéliques les plus fous, il n'aurait osé imaginer un tel scénario.

**oOo**

Bon, ça y est, ils étaient officiellement ensemble, la phase « Séduire Harry Potter » était donc un succès – un peu tardif, mais un succès quand même. Un succès d'autant plus grand qu'il s'était clos par la phase « Mettre Harry Potter Dans Mon Lit », car Théodore découvrit avec surprise que si Harry mettait parfois du temps à se décider, une fois la décision prise, il fonçait sans plus se poser de questions.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Théodore devinrent amants, et Théo eut le plaisir de concocter d'autres Plans Machiavéliques d'entraînement – car son but n'était pas tout à fait atteint : la phase « Se Marier et Vivre Heureux Jusqu'à La Fin De Nos Jours » restait à mettre en œuvre.

Ceci dit, c'était un peu tôt puisqu'ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Théodore se faisait la main sur des Plans Transitoires : des sorties à Pré-au-Lard – et même parfois à Londres en transplanant depuis le village, des ballades dans Poudlard et ses environs, et l'étude intensive du Kama Sutra. Il ne manquait pas d'idées de scénarios, et s'adaptait facilement à toutes les situations.

Les élèves passèrent leurs Aspics, certains, comme Hermione, avec des mentions Optimal dans toutes les matières. Harry et Théo se retrouvèrent diplômés, à vivre temporairement dans la maison Black durant leurs études ou leurs formations supérieures, puis le temps passa. Et quand Harry devint officiellement Auror, et Théo avocat, il estima l'heure venue de passer à la dernière phase de son Plan. Il commençait à en dessiner les grandes lignes, les circonvolutions et les manipulations qui mèneraient à leur mariage en fanfare, quand Harry vint se pencher sur lui, prenant appui sur ses épaules.

\- « Théo ? »

\- « Oui, Harry ? »

\- « Tu concoctes quoi, comme Plan ? »

\- « … Oh rien… Notre prochaine sortie… » fit évasivement Théo (pour son métier d'avocat, il avait appris à mentir, mais pas de chance parce que, en tant qu'Auror, Harry avait appris à détecter les mensonges).

\- « Tu sais, » commença Harry en souriant, « j'aimerais bien… »

\- « Oui ? Tu veux aller quelque part, spécifiquement ? »

\- « … Non… en fait… Voilà. Au lieu de planifier notre prochaine sortie, est-ce que tu ne préfèrerais pas… je ne sais pas… disons : planifier notre mariage, notre nuit de noces et notre lune de miel, et puisqu'on en est là, l'achat de notre future maison et l'arrivée de notre futur enfant ? »

Théo se figea avant de se tourner lentement sur sa chaise. Dans la main d'Harry, il y avait un petit écrin, et dans l'écrin qu'Harry ouvrit maladroitement : deux alliances. Il leva sur _son_ Harry des yeux étoilés.

\- « J'adorerais planifier tout ça, oui ! »

Il se leva, et se précipita dans les bras de son amant – et futur époux – en se disant que si son Plan C'EST COMME CA ET C'EST PAS AUTREMENT avait si bien fonctionné qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de mettre en œuvre sa dernière phase, c'est parce que son Plan Machiavélique avait un titre.

Et lorsque ses camarades reçurent les cartons d'invitation, ils admirent qu'en réalité, Théodore Nott était bien le Meilleur Slytherin de l'Histoire de Poudlard

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remarque n°1 :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite impromptue vous plaira !

**Remarque n°2** : Cette petite histoire est née suite à une remarque de Niki2906, et je la dédie à himechu95670, qui adore les chats, en réalité.

* * *

**PATAPOUFOTHERAPIE**

* * *

_CRETIN DE ROUQUIN_ !

Draco tournait et retournait sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête en repensant à la stupide blague de Cet Imbécile de Ron Weasley lors du petit-déjeuner de Noël.

L'insulte mentale était en général suivie d'un _PATAPOUF, SALE CHAT POURRI !_ qu'il n'oserait jamais, jamais prononcer à haute voix, et certainement pas devant le propriétaire dudit chat : Théodore Nott.

Les joues encore roses d'avoir trop ri et de s'être bien énervé contre Cet Imbécile de Ron Weasley, Draco finit son petit-déjeuner et sortit de la Grande Salle. Du côté Gryffondor, Théodore profitait honteusement de son Harry Potter, tandis que Cet Imbécile de Ron Weasley semblait ne pas se remettre de sa misérable blague Patapouf 1/Draco 0.

Le blond arpentait dignement le couloir menant à la Bibliothèque lorsqu'il entendit, provenant d'une alcôve sombre, des pleurs et des reniflements. Il faillit passer sans y prêter attention, puis se ravisa et jeta un œil.

_Ginevra Weasley. _

Les cheveux légèrement ondulés de ce roux inimitable, signature des Weasley, sa silhouette fine et sportive d'Attrapeuse, un peu petite, pas très grande vraiment, mais _racée,_ qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où – oui, même de dos dans un endroit pas éclairé. Elle lui tournait le dos, et ses épaules tressautaient tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, la tête penchée entre ses mains blanches parsemées de taches de rousseur. Des mains fines qui bougeaient de temps en temps, pour éviter qu'elle se noie sous ses propres larmes, ou pour éviter que sa peau ne se liquéfie sous cet assaut humide, mais les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Draco resta à l'observer un moment – tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ni quelle conduite tenir. Il se disait que, bon, il pourrait peut-être essayer de la consoler, mais… il est un Malfoy, c'est une Weasley, ils se détestent depuis au moins six générations. Et puis, elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état, surtout pas un Malfoy. Alors Draco reprit son chemin, silencieusement, mais arrivé devant la porte de la Bibliothèque, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, qui le paralysa, Merlin sait pourquoi.

_Elle est libre. Elle est disponible. _

Ce matin – le matin de Noël, quand même, même Draco n'aurait pas fait ça, quel salaud franchement – Harry Potter avait clairement et définitivement rejeté Ginevra Weasley, pour ne se consacrer qu'à Théodore Nott.

Son père Lucius lui avait pourtant dit qu'Harry Potter était fou, Draco n'y avait cru qu'à moitié, mais ce matin, il avait eu confirmation. Rejeter la fille Weasley pour Théodore, mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête, à Cet Imbécile d'Harry Potter ? Une fille dont le seul et unique défaut était d'être une Weasley, une Gryffondor, et d'avoir Cet Imbécile de Ron Weasley pour frère – ce qui fait trois défauts. Et il ne faut pas oublier George Weasley. Ce qui fait quatre défauts. Et puis elle a un petit caractère, aussi, mais ça, Draco ignorait s'il fallait le classer dans les défauts ou les qualités.

Draco rosit tandis qu'il essayait d'empêcher son esprit de penser. Malheureusement, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

_Elle joue au Quidditch !_

_Elle est libre !_

_Elle est Attrapeuse !_

_Elle est disponible !_

_C'est une Sang-Pur !_

Draco se félicita car, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pensé qu'à des raisons correctes quoiqu'un peu redondantes – puis son cerveau le feinta, et il se prit en pleine poire la pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais dû penser.

_ELLE EST DIVINEMENT BELLE, PUTAIN LA VACHE ! _

Draco se força à respirer, et à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de se suicider. Pour que l'envie vienne, c'était très simple : il lui suffisait d'imaginer la tête de ses parents en leur présentant Ginevra Weasley comme sa fiancée.

Draco renifla. Ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour l'inciter à prendre une fiole de poison, ni à aller chercher une corde. Il fallait donc plus que ça ?

_Père, Mère, je vous présente votre belle-fille – oui, nous nous sommes mariés en secret… _

Ce n'est pas encore assez ?

_Et je vous annonce que vous allez être grands-parents…_

Toujours pas ?

_Elle attend des triplés. Des garçons. __Ron II, George II et Fred II Malfoy. _

A ce stade-là, dans son esprit, Lucius avait fait une syncope, et Narcissa s'était faite bonne sœur et était partie finir sa vie dans un couvent. Mais l'envie de mourir de honte n'arrivait toujours pas à Draco, et c'est ainsi qu'il confirma qu'il était a…

A… Am…

Amou…

… _intéressé_ par cette fichue rouquine.

Draco attendit que son visage et son cou retrouvent une température normale – et une couleur pâle plus saine et plus seyante – puis, délaissant la Bibliothèque, revint lentement sur ses pas. Arrivé en bordure de l'alcôve, il tendit l'oreille – elle pleurait toujours – et jeta un œil – elle était prostrée sur le petit banc de pierre. Il prit son inspiration et s'avança, tirant de sa poche un magnifique mouchoir de soie blanche brodé du blason des Malfoy, et le lui tendit en silence.

Ginny sursauta lorsque le tissu blanc entra dans son champ de vision, et elle leva son visage fin mais constellé de taches de rousseur et ruisselant de larmes, sur l'intrus. Elle écarquilla les yeux en avisant une silhouette élancée se découpant dans la lumière dispensée par les fenêtres du couloir, apparition angélique qui l'impressionna jusqu'à ce qu'elle avise les cheveux courts de ce blond platine inimitable, blancs sous le contraste lumineux : Draco Malfoy. Elle se renfrogna immédiatement, songeant brièvement à l'injustice intrinsèque de l'univers qui autorisait des individus imbuvables à être, malgré ça, à la fois beaux et riches.

\- « Tu es venu te moquer, c'est ça, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

\- « Je suis venu te proposer un mouchoir, Weasley. Si je voulais seulement me moquer, je ne me serais pas donné cette peine. »

\- « Ça t'amuse, hein, la belette qui pleure dans son coin, hein… »

\- « Pfouh, franchement, non. Alors, tu le prends, ce mouchoir ? »

\- « J'ai pas besoin de toi, Malfoy ! Et c'est vraiment pas le moment de m'emmerder ! »

\- « Mais tu vas le prendre, ce fichu mouchoir ?! »

\- « ET NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! »

\- « D'ACCORD MAIS TU PRENDS CE PUTAIN DE MOUCHOIR ! »

Ginny ravala sa réponse – et ses larmes – puis d'un mouvement brusque, attrapa le mouchoir, et sans aucune dignité ni aucune élégance, se moucha bruyamment, et utilisa un coin propre pour s'éponger le visage. Elle rangea le mouchoir dans une de ses poches, et se tourna vers Draco – les joues rouges, les yeux bouffis – des yeux marron, avec une pointe de bordeaux et d'or.

\- « Franchement, Malfoy, ton langage laisse à désirer. »

\- « Certes. Mais quand je propose gentiment, ça ne marche pas. »

\- « … Merci. »

\- « … De rien. »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un petit moment, puis Ginny se passa une main devant les yeux – elle allait pleurer, elle en avait envie.

\- « … Je… »

\- « Oh la là. Oh la là. Je sais ce que tu es sur le point de faire. Tu vas _parler_. Tu as _besoin_ de parler. Et tu vas me parler _à moi_. Tu vas ME parler A MOI de TES sentiments pour HARRY POTTER ! Je ne peux pas t'écouter, pas comme ça, c'est trop brutal… Je suis désolé, Weasley, mais je vais aller chercher le chat ! »

Au fur et à mesure, Ginny s'était décomposée, mais la dernière phrase…

\- « Quoi ? Quel chat ? »

\- « Le chat de… de Théo, en fait. »

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul, et Draco sentit qu'il perdait l'initiative…

\- « Il s'appelle Patapouf. »

Ginny se contenta de le fixer, un peu bizarrement.

\- « Tu dis ça avec… tellement de… _normalité_… »

\- « J'ai des années d'entraînement. Enfin, ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher le chat, et tu pourras lui parler. »

Draco disparut, et Ginny se retrouva seule, bouche bée, hésitant entre pleurer sa rupture d'avec Harry et rire de l'incongruité de Malfoy. Ce dernier revint bientôt, portant un chat dans ses bras. C'était un British Shorthair, à la robe carrelée volumineuse, qui somnolait en boule et se contentait, pour tout effort physique, de bailler régulièrement. Draco déposa Patapouf sur le banc de pierre – le chat ne changea strictement rien de sa position, en boule il était, en boule il resta. A peine daigna-t-il lever un regard jaune condescendant sur sa voisine.

\- « Tu peux le caresser, si tu veux, il ne griffe pas. C'est trop fatigant. »

Ginny eut un petit rire, passa une main dans le pelage d'hiver soyeux, puis leva les yeux sur Draco.

\- « Et donc, je suis censée parler avec le chat ? »

\- « … Oui. »

\- « Et tu vas rester là ? »

\- « Oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui souffle les réponses. Parce que, bon, un chat, ça ne parle pas… »

Ginny regarda le blond, décontenancée.

\- « Mais, c'est… C'est ridicule ! Si c'est toi qui fais les réponses, autant te parler à toi ! »

Draco soupira et s'adossa au mur de l'alcôve.

\- « Vous – les Gryffondors j'entends – vous n'hésitez pas à vous jeter les informations brutes et les révélations à la figure. Vous êtes violents autant dans vos confessions que dans les réponses que vous y apportez parce que, quand on se prend les choses comme ça directement, on n'a pas la possibilité de les regarder de manière détachée… Chez les Slytherins, on est… moins courageux ou moins forts ou moins ce que tu veux. Donc on a besoin d'un… intermédiaire… pour faire tampon, pour se donner le temps d'assimiler les informations, les analyser calmement, prendre du recul et donner une réponse mesurée… Si tu me parlais directement à moi, surtout s'agissant d'Harry Potter, je n'aurais pas d'autre conseil à te donner que de prendre ta baguette et de la lui fourrer dans… »

\- « C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je… Je ne lui en veux pas, de son choix, tu sais… Je… »

\- « Au chat, au chat ! Il est là pour t'écouter. »

Ginny se tut, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, puis se tourna docilement vers le chat.

\- « Bonjour, le chat… » commença-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

\- « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Patapouf, et toi ? _Weasley, je t'interdis de rire !_ »

\- « Ça… Ça va être… très dur ! » fit Ginny entre deux crises de rire. Avisant le regard furibond de Draco, elle eut un petit geste de défense. « D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! Voilà. » Elle reprit le contrôle, et se tourna vers le chat.

\- « … Eh bien. Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ginny… »

\- « Oooh, déjà ? » fit Draco sensuellement.

\- « Je parlais au chat, bien sûr ! » fit la rousse, acerbe.

\- « Et c'est le chat qui te répondait, évidemment ! » fit Draco sur le même ton. Les deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, puis Ginny reporta son attention sur Patapouf.

\- « Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre chez les Slytherins ? »

\- « Non, ça va, vraiment. Ils me fichent une paix royale. Surtout que s'ils m'embêtent, ils auront à faire à mon maître Théodore. Et mon maître est un fou, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je suis très bien nourri, aussi, il y a _plein_ de souris et de rats dans les sous-sols. »

Cette dernière phrase ayant été prononcée sur un ton très agacé, Ginny sentit que c'était plus Draco que Patapouf qui répondait. Elle se garda de rire mais jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Il était adossé au mur, la tête penchée en arrière comme s'il contemplait les ogives de l'alcôve. Draco sentit son regard, et haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- « … Tu as déjà eu un chagrin d'amour, Patapouf ? »

\- « Tu sais, chez les chats, l'amour, ça ne dure que le temps de faire son affaire… »

Ginny se tourna, dépitée, vers Draco. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle souffla et reprit.

\- « Bon, d'accord, mais tu as certainement eu des… confessions… à ce sujet, non ? »

\- « Hou la là, pfouh, plein ! A croire que les Slytherins ne pensent qu'à ça ! »

Ginny se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

\- « Hum. Bon. Et quel genre de conseil tu donnes, dans ces cas-là ? »

\- « Tous les cas sont différents. Décris-moi donc le tien. »

Ginny se pinça les lèvres, puis prit son inspiration – et s'aperçut qu'en vérité, parler au chat facilitait grandement les choses.

\- « Je… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été amoureuse d'Harry. Quand j'étais petite, c'était le héros de mes histoires, lui-même était un Héros, un vrai, sa légende l'auréolait d'une sorte de divinité. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, en chair et en os, je n'ai vu que son auréole. Il était forcément grand, forcément bon, forcément parfait comme dans les histoires, et je ne l'ai pas _regardé_… Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je me suis comportée comme une de ces innombrables fans énamourées, une parmi tant d'autres. Autant dire que je n'existais pas à ses yeux – et la seule chose qui m'a distinguée des autres, c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Je me suis détestée, à ce moment-là. Alors après ça, j'ai arrêté de l'idéaliser, et j'ai fait l'effort de le _regarder_. Pour de vrai. Je l'ai observé, observé ses réactions, essayé de le comprendre, essayé de le connaître, vraiment. Mais c'était dur, parce qu'il avait toujours tellement de secrets à porter et à garder – il menait je ne sais pas combien de vies, une avec Dumbledore, une autre avec Ron et Hermione, une autre avec le professeur Rogue… Il mentait souvent. A cette époque, je n'avais pas l'impression de l'aimer. Et c'est au moment où je me détachais de lui qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, je n'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis sûre, il avait des sentiments pour moi. Et lorsque moi-même j'ai été initiée à certains de ses secrets, j'ai compris qu'il mentait pour sa sauvegarde et celle des gens qu'il aimait. Et l'amour est revenu, à pleine force. Je l'ai regardé partir, lorsqu'il a décidé de ne pas revenir pour la septième année, je l'ai attendu, je me suis entraînée à me battre – et je me suis battue, autant que j'ai pu ! »

Ginny respirait péniblement à ses souvenirs, mais le chat ne répondit rien, se contentant de darder sur elle son regard jaune, alors elle poursuivit.

\- « Et pour cette année, je pensais qu'on se retrouverait enfin, qu'on serait _ensemble_. Il m'avait même embrassée avant de partir, alors c'était logique qu'on soit ensemble. Mais déjà sur le quai, il était froid. Enfin, pas froid mais… C'était pire, presque : indifférent. Enfin, il était bizarre, parce que de temps en temps il était charmant, et à d'autres moments, il ne me calculait même pas. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'on était ensemble – et il agissait comme si on était ensemble – et à d'autres moments, nous étions deux étrangers. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Hermione pendant leur exil, mais elle m'a juré que non – et je la crois. Mais je n'ai pas d'explication. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu dégénérer… »

\- « Et tu lui as fait part de tes impressions à ce sujet ? »

Ginny tressaillit – elle s'était presque attendue à entendre parler le chat, elle avait complètement oublié que c'était Draco qui faisait les réponses – et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait une voix veloutée, très douce. Un langage pas très correct, parfois, ce qui était très surprenant, mais une voix… caressante.

\- « … Non. Non, je n'ai rien dit. Etait-ce à moi de le faire ? Je veux dire… N'est-ce pas à l'homme de… »

\- « Pfouh, que les humains sont compliqués. La plupart des confessions que j'ai entendues sur le sujet de l'amour, c'est toujours – ou quasiment toujours – parce que l'un n'a pas dit à l'autre ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Après, on peut plaquer sur ces actes manqués toutes les excuses qu'on veut : je n'ai pas eu le _temps_, pas eu le _courage_, ou je ne peux pas parce qu'il ou elle _ne conviendrait pas à mes parents_ – ça revient souvent chez les Slytherins, ça, ce qui est totalement ridicule, puisque ce ne sont pas les parents qui vont se taper le partenaire des enfants, mais je digresse. Bon, faisons simple. Ce Larry… »

\- « Harry… »

\- « Barry… »

\- « Harry ! Harry Potter ! »

\- « Ce n'est pas facile à prononcer, ce nom-là, quand on est un chat. » Patapouf, comme Draco, ignora superbement le soupir de dépit de Ginny. « Bon, donc, _ce type_, tu l'aimes toujours, oui ou non ? »

\- « Je… »

\- « Tu l'aimes, franchement ?! » s'exclama Draco en se penchant, outré, vers Ginny. « Weasley, quand on sait comment il t'a traitée… Ce type est un vrai salaud ! »

\- « Tu exagères… »

\- « Non, non, je t'assure. C'est un salaud. »

Ginny se renfrogna, Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- « S'il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter mais John Smith, et qu'il te fasse le coup qu'il t'a fait ce matin, je ne suis pas sûr que tu lui trouverais autant de circonstances atténuantes… Ah, attend ! »

Ginny leva les yeux sur lui, surprise, mais Draco fixait Patapouf, une main dressée pour la faire patienter.

\- « Que… »

\- « Attends, attends, ça va venir… »

Patapouf se redressa puis ouvrit sa gueule en un énorme bâillement. Alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, tous crocs dehors, sa langue rouge sortie, Draco prit son inspiration.

\- « UN TYPE QUI TE JETTE EN PUBLIC LE JOUR DE NOEL, C'EST UN GROS CONNARD ! »

Patapouf referma la bouche, se léchant brièvement les babines, et Ginny resta ébahie quelques instants, hésitant entre l'indignation et l'hilarité, c'est le rire qui l'emporta. Penchée en deux, se tenant le ventre, entre deux hoquets elle se tourna vers Draco, incrédule.

\- « Tu as… J'y crois pas… Tu as _synchronisé_ ton engueulade avec le bâillement du chat ?! »

\- « Oui. C'est de l'Art, à ce stade-là, » fit fièrement Draco en examinant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ce chat est utile, c'est l'accessoire indispensable de tout Préfet de Slytherin qui souhaite survivre dans ce monde de brutes. Comme il reste amorphe tout le temps, tu es obligé de rester calme toi aussi, c'est parfait pour la plupart des cas. Mais parfois, il y a besoin de dire les choses avec une certaine force, et à ce moment-là, il n'y a pas le choix, il ne faut pas espérer que ce chat manifeste une quelconque tonicité, donc tu utilises ses bâillements. »

Ginny termina son rire dans une toux, puis retrouva enfin son calme.

\- « Bon, enfin. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Harry est super gentil, il a le cœur sur la main, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis… »

\- « Peut-être, mais avec les filles, et en particulier avec celles qui pourraient développer des sentiments envers lui, il est purement infect. Je me souviens qu'au bal de Noël, en Quatrième année, il avait une des jumelles Patil comme partenaire. Il a fait la première danse avec elle, et ensuite il l'a honteusement lâchée. Elle lui a demandé de danser encore, il lui a répondu non, mais comme à un chien ! J'aurais été à la place de la fille, je lui aurais collé une dizaine de paires de baffes ! Et plus tard, quand il a enfin décroché un rendez-vous avec Cho Chang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit, déjà ? Ah oui : « _Tu ne vas pas te remettre à pleurer, hein ?!_ » sous-entendu « _la mort de ton ex, hein ?_ ». Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et puis, honnêtement, Weasley, tu as demandé à Granger s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux pendant les nombreux mois où ils vivaient en huis clos, dis-moi, quelle tête elle faisait, exactement, lorsqu'elle t'a dit qu'il ne s'était _strictement_, _absolument_ _rien_ _passé_, pas l'ombre d'un désir quelconque, pas l'ombre du risque d'un quiproquo malheureux, _aucun doute qu'elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas_, sérieux, dis-moi, elle avait l'air contente en te disant ça ? Et puis, alors, ce matin, avec toi, c'était le pompon du pompon ! »

Ginny pinça les lèvres, se remémorant avec un certain amusement que c'était effectivement l'expression un peu dépitée, un peu… vexée, d'Hermione qui l'avait convaincue qu'elle lui disait la vérité…

\- « Bon… Vu comme ça, effectivement, ce n'est pas reluisant… C'est peut-être parce qu'il était homo, finalement ? »

\- « Peut-être. Honnêtement, tu m'aurais dit que Potter était homo, avant que Théodore ne décrète que ce garçon était sa propriété privée, je ne t'aurais pas crue. Maintenant, quand je vois comment il traite les filles, à quel point il est insensible avec elles, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal qu'un mec le prenne en main. Ceci dit, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco lui fit tourner la tête vers le chat, et reprit lui-même sa position initiale, adossé au mur, à regarder le plafond de l'alcôve. Il rompit le silence, d'une voix douce, presque caressante.

\- « J'ai rencontré des humains qui n'étaient tristes que parce que la rupture s'était faite d'une manière indécente ou embarrassante, et non réellement parce qu'ils aimaient la personne qui rompait avec eux, donc maintenant, je pose la question… »

\- « La rupture était horriblement embarrassante ! J'étais… J'essayais de… Tout ce que je lui ai dit, c'était pour lui, pour le protéger, pour lui éviter… Il attire les ennuis comme un aimant, et il ne se rend pas compte qu'être Fourchelang _et_ avoir un serpent, ça va forcément lui attirer des ennuis, il est tellement… ingénu, parfois ! Faudra pas qu'il vienne se plaindre quand la Gazette fera un article retentissant sur le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres Harry Potter ! »

Patapouf sembla pris d'une toux qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rire.

\- « … Il faudrait qu'il se trouve un nom d'emprunt pour être pris au sérieux, je pense. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question. »

\- « Je… Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'il me traitait avec indifférence, alors… J'ai eu largement le temps de me détacher de lui… »

\- « Donc tu ne l'aimais plus au moment de la rupture ? »

\- « … Non. »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

\- « Je… Parce que… A cause de ce que tu appelais très justement les actes manqués. Tu sais, je vois la vie comme un long couloir sur lequel s'ouvrent plein de portes. Derrière les portes, tu as les salles qui représentent toutes les vies que tu pourrais avoir. Ce matin, j'étais devant la salle où Harry et moi nous nous marions, nous vivons ensemble et heureux et nous avons plein d'enfants. La porte vient de me claquer au nez. J'ai contemplé cette salle toute ma vie, la porte était grande ouverte… Mais je suis restée trop longtemps immobile sur le seuil. Cette vie-là ne se réalisera jamais, la pièce n'existe plus, la porte a disparu. Et qui puis-je blâmer si ce n'est moi ? »

\- « … Je ne crois pas que tu sois l'unique responsable de ce que tu estimes être un fiasco. Cette pièce – c'est une jolie image d'ailleurs – cette pièce, tu ne peux pas y pénétrer toute seule. Une vie à deux, ça s'envisage à deux, et toi tu étais déjà toute seule devant la porte. Ce Harry… es-tu sûre qu'il voyait la même chose que toi, dans la pièce ? »

\- « … Je… Je ne sais pas. »

\- « Tss. Vous avez vraiment un problème de communication… »

\- « Je ne le referai plus. »

\- « Quoi donc ? »

\- « Ne pas parler. Ne pas demander. Ne pas dire ce que j'ai envie ou besoin de dire. »

\- « Très, très, TRES bonne résolution. Et puis tu parlais d'un couloir avec plein de portes, n'hésite pas à jeter un coup d'œil aux autres pièces ! »

\- « C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de m'avoir écoutée… »

\- « Je t'en prie. »

\- « Et puisque tu es le chat des Slytherins, tu dois tous les connaître à peu près bien, non ? »

\- « Mmh. Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. Quand tu quitteras cette alcôve, cette conversation n'aura en réalité pas eu lieu. »

\- « Je vois. Alors, comme tu connais les Slytherins, et que je viens de prendre la résolution de toujours demander et poser les questions au lieu de m'inventer toute seule les réponses, je voudrais savoir… »

\- « Quoi donc ? »

\- « Il y a un blond, en Huitième Année. Il a un nom absolument terrifiant à bien des égards. »

\- « … Ah. Je vois. Tu parles de Cet Imbécile de Draco Malfoy ? »

\- « …C'est lui, oui. Enfin, je n'aurais pas mis _Cet Imbécile de_ devant son nom, mais oui, c'est lui. »

\- « Oh, ne t'en prive pas. _Cet Imbécile de_ est un titre honorifique typique des Slytherins. Par exemple, Cet Imbécile de Draco Malfoy appelle toujours ton frère Cet Imbécile de Ron Weasley. C'est sans aucun doute une marque de respect. Donc, n'aie pas de scrupules. »

Ginny rigola, se retenant de se tourner vers Draco.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir. Mais bon, dis-moi… Est-ce qu'il t'a un jour parlé de son père ? Plus exactement, de ce que son père m'a fait ? »

La réponse se fit longuement attendre, mais Ginny fixa le chat sans jamais dévier vers le blond.

\- « … En termes très vagues, oui. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai tout compris, et je suis sûr que Cet Imbécile de Draco Malfoy n'a pas tout compris lui-même. Parce qu'en général, ce qu'il conçoit bien, il l'énonce clairement… »

\- « La veille de ma première année à Poudlard, ma famille et moi sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Chez le libraire, nous sommes tombés sur Draco et son père. Lui et mon père ont commencé à se disputer, et Lucius Malfoy a subrepticement glissé parmi mes affaires un journal. C'était un journal intime qui avait appartenu à Vol… Volde… Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce journal possédait sa personnalité, et une partie de ses pouvoirs. Je me suis retrouvée… possédée… par ce monstre. J'ai fait du tort à plusieurs élèves cette année-là. C'était moi. Toutes ces pétrifications, c'était à cause de moi. A cause de ce journal. A cause de Lucius Malfoy. »

\- « … Il n'y a pas de question dans ce que tu viens de dire… »

\- « Ah, oui. En effet. Ma question, c'était… Est-ce que Draco Malfoy est comme son père ? »

Là encore, il y eut un long silence.

\- « … Je… » Patapouf déglutit bruyamment. « Ils sont très proches, tous les deux. Quoi qu'en dise le reste du monde, Lucius Malfoy est un bon père. Leurs idéaux sont ceux des Sangs-Purs, certes, mais ils sont plus conciliants depuis… depuis la mort de Dumbledore. »

\- « Oh. Tu penses qu'ils ont réalisé leurs erreurs ? »

\- « Je pense qu'ils en ont bavé ces deux dernières années. Je pense que personne ne peut comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir un Seigneur des Ténèbres dont toi-même n'oses pas prononcer le nom dans sa maison, à dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, à voir des gens se faire torturer sans pouvoir rien faire. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco se sont retrouvés au milieu de tarés. Tu peux dire qu'ils l'ont bien cherché, qu'ils l'ont bien mérité, que Lucius Malfoy n'avait qu'à pas prendre la Marque, ça ne changera rien au fait que Draco a vu des gens qu'il connaissait se faire torturer, tuer, et avaler par Nagini, sous les rires de certains – mais lui ne riait pas, et Lucius ne riait pas non plus, Narcissa encore moins. Alors… pour répondre à ta question… oui, Draco et son père sont semblables, mais les deux ont changé par rapport à ceux que tu as connus. »

Ginny contempla longtemps le chat Patapouf, ses yeux jaunes à demi-fermés et sa robe à losanges. Puis lentement, posément, elle se tourna vers Draco et l'observa. Le blond fixait obstinément le plafond, mais finalement se tourna vers elle. Ginny dit :

\- « Dans le couloir qu'est ma vie, il y a plein de portes. Et sur l'une d'elle, il y a ton nom. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse de voir ce qu'il y a dans la salle ? »

Draco resta paralysé quelques instants.

\- « Oui, » répondit-il finalement, surmontant le choc.

Pendant quelques instants, ils se jaugèrent sans rien dire, puis Draco regarda ses mains, elles tremblaient, elles étaient moites, c'était toujours une épreuve de discuter par chat interposé, mais il n'osait imaginer dans quel état il serait sans Patapouf. Ginny suivit son regard, comprit et sourit.

\- « Ce chat est vraiment très pratique, je l'avoue. Je vais le kidnapper et l'emmener chez les Gryffondors. »

\- « Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Patapouf appartient aux Slytherins, il est l'âme des Slytherins, sans lui nous sommes perdus ! Et puis, il ne pourra jamais faire face à la violence des Gryffondors ! »

Ginny rigola, et prit Patapouf dans ses bras.

\- « C'est avant tout le chat de Théo, non ? Et si son chat se retrouve à Gryffondor, il aura l'occasion de venir le chercher et de se retrouver avec Harry. » Elle se redressa et, passant devant Draco, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer : « Ou si _tu_ as besoin du chat, _tu_ pourras venir à la Tour Gryffondor et _tu_ auras l'occasion de te retrouver avec _moi_. »

Elle sortit de l'alcôve et lança, par-dessus son épaule, un sourire taquin à Draco, toujours paralysé. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un tournant, au loin, Draco lança :

\- « Et puis, Théodore va te tuer ! »

Elle répondit, de loin :

\- « Théodore m'a volé Harry, je lui vole Patapouf. » Elle passa la tête depuis l'angle et ajouta : « Et après notre petite conversation, j'ai en plus l'impression que je gagne au change. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

\- « TU ES AVEC QUI ?! »

\- « Avec Draco. »

\- « DRACO QUI ?! »

\- « Draco Malfoy. »

\- « LE DRACO MALFOY ? LE BLOND DE SLYTHERIN ? C'EST DE CELUI-LA QUE TU PARLES ? »

\- « Oui, c'est lui. Je ne suis plus avec Harry, donc je peux me mettre avec Draco. »

Ron resta bouche bée, puis porta ses mains à ses cheveux, sur le point de se les arracher.

\- « Oh, allons, Ron. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tiens, si tu as besoin de parler, tu n'as qu'à prendre le chat. »

\- « Le chat ? Quel chat ? »

\- « Ce chat-là. Tiens. »

Ginny posa le chat, toujours en boule, sur les genoux de Ron, ou plus exactement sur le livre qui traînait sur les genoux de Ron. Le chat n'aimait pas cette surface pas très stable, aussi daigna-t-il se déplier, avança une patte vers le coussin du canapé, sembla en apprécier la texture et la souplesse, et fit les trois pas nécessaires pour quitter les genoux et le livre de Ron, puis il se réinstalla en boule, ses yeux jaunes rivés aux yeux bleus d'un Ron outré. Le rouquin fixa sa frangine d'un œil noir.

\- « Et tu veux que je parle au chat ? »

\- « Mais oui. »

Ron inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis fixa le chat sans aménité.

\- « Salut, le chat ! » expira-t-il avec dépit.

\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Patapouf. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux et les reporta sur une Ginny malicieuse. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le chat.

\- « C'est à cause de toi que Ginny s'est mis en tête de sortir avec Malfoy ?! »

\- « Hum. Il est possible que j'aie une part de responsabilité dans cette catastrophe. »

\- « Ah ! Alors toi aussi, tu penses que c'est une catastrophe ! Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur ce point ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les as aidés ? »

\- « Je n'ai été qu'un instrument pour leur permettre de se parler. Après, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais au moins, ils se parlent. »

\- « Et ils ont parlé de quoi, au juste ? »

\- « Ah, je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. Je peux seulement te dire qu'ils ont évoqué la rupture de Ginny et d'Harry. Et comme tu peux le voir, le résultat est positif : Ginny ne pleure plus ! »

\- « Hum, oui, c'est vrai, mais… _Malfoy_… Tout de même… »

\- « Ah, que veux-tu, Ron. C'est la vie. Et puisque nous parlons d'affaires de cœur, dis-moi tout : tu en es où, exactement, avec Hermione ? »

Ron en resta bouche bée, son visage blanchit brusquement et il se tourna, effaré, vers sa sœur – car pendant quelques instants, quelques courts instants, il s'était pris au jeu, avait vraiment cru qu'il parlait au chat, et avait totalement oublié que c'était Ginny qui faisait les réponses en réalité. Et c'est ainsi que Ron découvrit que le chat Patapouf, dans les bras de sa sœur, devenait une arme psychologique sans équivalent dans le monde entier.

**FIN**


End file.
